Tangled
by noo-sama
Summary: El le enseñara el significado de la palabra sufrimiento, lo peor es que a ella no le costara aprenderlo new summary, pasen y lean :D
1. The accident

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece a mi si no a las fabulosas CLAMP! Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, vean que no gano ni un centavo con ella n_n como ustedes saben, nosotras escribimos por diversión

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

_**¡ODIO MI VIDA!**_

¿Por qué de todos los hombres existentes tuve que aceptar vivir con James?

Pero sobre todo ¿porque acepte irme con el a China?

Déjenme explicarles desde el principio.

Un día como cualquiera yo acababa de salir de mi escuela, yo cursaba el ante penúltimo año de la secundaria.

Ese día planeaba ir a ver a mi novio Bryan, el era el ¨chico perfecto¨.

Alto, de ojos celestes, cabello rubio, cuerpo musculoso y para terminar capitán del equipo de futbol.

Me dirigí a la cancha de fútbol en donde todos deberían haber estado entrenando, y vi a todos menos a el, le pregunte a sus mejores amigos en donde estaba y me dijeron que posiblemente se estaría cambiando, ya que todavía no le habían visto.

Fui a buscarlo a los vestidores, estaban desérticos, lentamente camine buscando en todos los lugares.

Llegué a un lugar extraño, era parecido a una caseta para ducharse, pero en vez de la típica cortina blanca de plástico se encontraba una cortina Rojo vino, de terciopelo.

La abrí de un tirón y me encontré con una escena terrible, un chico rubio estaba de espaldas, con los pantalones abajo, y delante de el se encontraba una chica, como era de esperarse una porrista muy conocida por andar siempre con ¨las piernas abiertas¨ ella estaba con la falda por debajo de sus senos.

Lo, lo siento mucho dije, aun estando parada frente a ellos, _en ese momento la espalda del chico se tensó, dio un paso atrás dejando caer a la chica, quien parecía haberse desmayado_.

¡Ella no se mueve! Grite mirando a la chica que seguía sobre las frías baldosas en el piso, ayúdame a cargarla, le dije al chico que seguía tenso y dándome la espalda.

E…. es…esta bi…bien me respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Esperen, esa voz se parece a la de ¿MI Bryan?

_-Mírame-_ le ordené al chico, no quiso hacerlo al primer intento.

_**¡Que me mires! **_

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, mostrándome así sus celestes ojos que parecían haber perdido brillo.

¿Bryan?

Le di una sonora cachetada y me fui corriendo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar a nada o nadie.

Lagrimas caían por mis ojos, y sentía como el frio clima de invierno las enfriaba en cuanto bajaban hacia mi mentón.

Tropecé con una piedra filosa, y me hice una enorme herida en la rodilla

_**¡Demonios!**_ Me sente sobre la banca más cercana.

Puse el paño de mis lentes sobre la herida, esperando que la sangre pare de salir de ella.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Escuche que decía una voz masculina, firme y gruesa.

Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con unos bellos ojos grises.

Aquel hombre fue muy bondadoso, me ayudo a sanarme esa enorme herida.

Pasaron meses en los cuales nos encontrábamos en el mismo parque, pasábamos horas hablando y disfrutando del paisaje.

James a decir verdad era una persona muy buena, rápidamente se ganó mi confianza y se hizo amigo mío.

Yo le contaba todos mis problemas y el me ayudaba siempre, dándome consejos que me ayudaban muchísimo.

Poco a poco fui enamorándome de el, a pesar de que tenía cinco años más que yo para mí era el hombre perfecto.

Una tarde después de tres largos años de haber convivido con el en una relación formal, me pidió compromiso el cual acepte sin pensar mucho.

Mi padre acepto el compromiso sin preguntarnos muchas cosas al igual que mi hermano, ya que ambos habían conocido lo suficiente a James como para saber que el era un muy buen hombre.

Un día James recibió un informe de su trabajo, lo habían trasladado de la oficina de New York hasta una oficina en China.

Un cambió muy brusco pensé, pero no lo comente ya que el parecía estar muy preocupado con este tema.

Como era de esperarse en un par de semanas nos mudamos a Hong Kong, una ciudad muy bella.

Al cabo de unos meses no pude comunicarme mucho ni con mi padre ni con mi hermano, lo cual me preocupaba muchísimo.

James estaba actuando muy extraño, cuando supo que ya no podía comunicarme con mi familia.

Era más violento, en todos los sentidos, primero en las discusiones que se volvían más comunes en nosotros elevaba la voz.

Algo alarmada ya que el nunca había elevado la voz mientras me hablaba pensé, que esos días el trabajo lo cansaban y el simplemente llegaba a nuestro hogar muy intranquilo.

Deje pasar ese detalle….

Al cabo de unas semanas el ya no solo gritaba si no también lanzaba cosas por el aire, a veces rozándome o por poco lastimándome.

No sabía que hacer, sin tener amigos en Hong Kong ya que me mantenía encerrada en nuestra casa, sin poder salir ni siquiera a la esquina.

No sabía a quien podía recurrir para que me ayude.

Días después de haberme lastimado, se disculpaba con migo poniendo de excusa los problemas de trabajo.

Un día el llegó muy tarde en la madrugada, estaba ebrio, me tomo torpemente por el brazo guiándonos hasta la habitación que compartimos...

Sentía su aliento que olía a alcohol, uno muy fuerte, en su camisa pude ver labial, de un color rojo carmesí.

El me besaba me besaba con rabia muy torpemente.

Al ver que no respondía como el quería a sus besos me dijo que me desvista.

No acepte, el se acerco a mi y me jalo del cabello, me amenazaba con algunas palabras entrecortadas que no logre entender en ese momento.

Y así el a la fuerza me desvistió, y me llevo a la cama, toda la noche susurrando el nombre de otra mujer.

Pasaron un par de días desde aquel horrible incidente, y no hablamos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

_**Por esta razón formulé un plan de escape, solo lo puedo intentar una vez y si llego a fallar, me quedaría en este lugar para siempre.**_

La castaña había escrito las últimas líneas hace dos días aproximadamente, y desde que lo termino, lo leyó y lo leyó, tratando de infundirse valor suficiente como para realizar su plan.

Sakura cerró su diario y lo puso en una pequeña cartera, en la cual había guardado sus pertenencias más importantes y pequeñas que podía llevar para escaparse de aquel horrible lugar.

Su plan era bastante simple, solamente tenía que dejar el gas abierto, lo cual ya había hecho hace más de media hora, después debería ir hasta un punto cercano, en este caso la puerta del elevador

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto apretó la el botón que la llevaba hasta el garaje del lugar espero a que las puertas estuvieran cerca de abrirse.

¡_**TIN!**_

Sonó la puerta del elevador anunciando su llegada, inmediatamente ella paso su pulgar por aquella pequeña rueda metálica y una flama se vio en su pequeño encendedor violeta.

Con los ojos cerrados lo lanzo lo más cerca que pudo hacia la cocina y sin más entro al elevador. Apretando el botón celeste que servía para cerrar su puerta más rápido.

_Escuchó una clara explosión en la cocina._

Cuando llegó a el garaje previamente sacó su cabeza de el elevador, y vio hacia los lados, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado.

Prácticamente corriendo se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba a escasos dos metros del elevador, la abrió y comenzó con su búsqueda.

¡Aquí esta! Dijo sonriente la esmeralda que había encontrado un largo alambre en ese pequeño cuarto en donde guardaban herramientas de trabajo, dirigió su mirada a una pila de cajas.

Pero le atrajo más una, que era de madera y también era vieja, se encontraba en una de las estanterías bajas, la abrió ahí encontró una llave.

Cuidadosamente doblo la punta del largo alambre así formando un gancho, lo metió en la cerradura del auto BMW convertible que se encontraba estacionado.

Forzó la cerradura durante treinta segundos aproximadamente, en un movimiento algo torpe escucho un ¨click¨ y si demorarse más abrió la puerta del auto, encajo de un tirón las llaves que encontró en la vieja caja hace no mucho.

Encontrándose sumamente nerviosa ya que no sabía muy bien como conducir encendió el auto y fue a una velocidad lo suficientemente lenta hacia la salida del lugar.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros un encendedor rojo sangre y unos petardos, los dejo sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Condujo el auto hacia la vegetación más espesa del lugar, con un movimiento brusco giro las llaves así apagando el lindo automóvil.

Se escabullía de una manera casi experta a través del amplio lugar hasta llegar así al medio del gran patio.

Posiciono de una manera estratégica los petardos, los encendió y tuvo el tiempo en el cual la pita iba quemándose para escabullirse como hace unos segundos, pero esta vez en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al auto.

Después de un tremendo ruido que se vio acompañado por una hermosa figura en el cielo, se escucharon varios pasos corriendo hacia el lugar en el cual ocurrió aquella explosión.

Viendo así la oportunidad que tanto había deseado, Sakura acelero el coche y lo condujo, por fin saliendo de ese terrible lugar, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, porque ya estaba conduciendo por la ciudad, se fue por una ruta cualquiera.

Sin notar como un auto la seguía en todo momento, desde que salió de aquel lugar, que alguna vez llamó ¨hogar¨

Se sentía libre conduciendo por las desérticas calles. Aunque notó como ese barrio era un lugar que no se destacaría por ser ¨lindo¨ lleno de callejones, grafitis de pandillas, barriles quemándose y los edificios parecían estar completamente vacíos.

Un farol se torno de un color rojo, y Sakura piso el freno que hasta el momento no había necesitado.

No funciono.

Sin poder pensar más dio un último grito, ya que en cámara lenta vio como un Jeep 4x4 iba en dirección suya, este no intento frenar.

Se escucho como ambos autos chocaron, y quedaron estancados en medio del desértico lugar.

El auto había chocado directamente al asiento del conductor, así dejando a Sakura con varios huesos rotos, innumerables lugares sangrando, pero sobre todo, una gran herida abierta en la cabeza.

Aquel auto que la seguía se quedo estacionado, posicionado estratégicamente a media cuadra del lugar.

Un hombre que estaba dentro de este auto anuncio por su celular.

_¨Ya ocurrió el accidente señor.¨_

_-esta bien llamare a la ambulancia en diez minutos_, corto la llamada, espero los diez minutos dentro el auto. _Afortunadamente nadie transita por este lugar_ pensaba.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

_**7 meses después**_

¿Señorita puede escucharme?

¿Señorita puede escucharme?

_¨Que voz más molesta¨_

Lentamente Sakura abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, intentando acostumbrar su vista a todos los focos que apuntaban directamente a su rostro.

¡Doctor, doctor! El paciente ha respondido.

De pronto apareció un hombre al lado de su cama, tenía cabello café oscuro, ojos de color miel, piel bronceada y una expresión insolente.

El respondió a un par de preguntas que le hizo el hombre de bata blanca.

¿Es ella pariente suyo?

__No ella es mi novia, dijo el hombre de cabellos marrones con un tono excesivamente engreído._

No hemos recibido mucha información de la paciente, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre ella?

Preguntó una mujer de baja estatura, agarrando una libreta y un bolígrafo.

__Nació en Japón vivió en Nueva York pero vinimos juntos a china por cuestiones de trabajo._

__Tiene veinte años._

__Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto._

Muy bien señor Li, esto es todo lo que necesitamos saber por ahora, dijo la señora, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Bien señor Li debo darle las noticias sobre la señorita-

Hablando sobre los daños a nivel cerebral, lo único afectado en ella fue la memoria, pero basándonos en los recientes estudios que le hicimos, ahora sabemos que estos daños se irán disipando.

Es decir que sus recuerdos volverán, puede que tarde tanto como una semana o un mes en recuperarse todo depende de los cuidados que tenga el paciente, se recomienda que no sienta emociones muy fuertes, ni se vea en situaciones que puedan llegar a traumarla.

En cuanto a los daños físicos, no es necesario preocuparse, ya que al parecer la señorita Kinomoto es muy sana y por lo tanto tiene huesos muy fuertes y no tardara mucho en recuperarse.

Si usted desea, puede llevarla hoy mismo a su hogar, menciono el doctor esperando a ver la reacción de el ambarino.

En ese caso doctor, la llevaré ahora mismo.

Tras las recomendaciones del doctor, los horarios en los que debía tomar sus pastillas y demás Syaoran no pudo hacer más que asentir esperando a que el hombre acabara de darle las recomendaciones, ya que el las sabía de memoria.

_**Hola! Como verán les traje una nueva historiaaaa wiii! X3 no pude resistir subirla, así que lo hice ahora, a las doce con una o.O bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado :D! (y si pueden me dicen T-T) tenga un hermosísimo Día/noche Nos leemos! ^_^**_

_**Atte. Noo-sama**_


	2. just the beginning

_**Buenos días/tardes/noches queridísimas lectoras ^w^ lamento mucho la tardanza de este capi ¿o no tarde tanto? Es que a decir verdad no veo un calendario hace mucho tiempo y ando desubicada XD! Y pues si encuentran el capitulo extraño, es mi culpa TwT! Ya que con el colegio y las actividades no me dio tiempo de escribir, y pues lo comencé y termine desde la 1:30 hasta las 3 pm QwQ Jo! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**Sari-Natsuki**_

_**blossxbrick**_

_**Nanitayi-li**_

_**Val-san**_

_**Aprecio mucho que me lean, y es un honor ya que yo amo las historias que ustedes escriben y pues….. (ya me sentí extraña X'D)Ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? :B, nuevamente les agradezco que me lean y gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir a leer!**_

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

En cuanto la vi a través de todas esas fotos, tenía las mismas ideas en cuanto a ¨nuestro futuro¨

_Hacer lo mismo con ella.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que el me envió una foto de ella, en cuanto vi sus ojos esmeralda, su encantadora sonrisa, la inocencia que sus facciones desprenden, supe que debía tenerla, cueste lo que cueste y no solo por el deseo que me envolvió al verla, debía tener lo que siempre quise de ella.

Tras informes semanales, fotos mensuales y mucho tiempo de espera supe que un día ella llegaría.

Ansioso ya que cada día que transcurría era un día menos para tenerla, hice que los planes se adelantaran.

Y como era de esperarse todo resulto como quería.

El primer día que la vi, siempre quedara en mi memoria, me acerque a su camilla, llegando en el momento preciso, para ver como ella recobraba la conciencia.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron pesadamente, dejando ver su curiosidad.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad de decirlo, me proclame su dueño aunque no haya sido la primera vez que lo haya hecho con ella, o alguien más.

Cuando puso un pie dentro de mi casa, ya comenzaba la segunda parte de mi plan, una que por cierto nunca me ha fallado y dudo que esta vez lo haga.

Las castas caricias espontaneas, las palabras cariñosas, los detalles más pequeños o más significativos.

Nada podía fallarme, hice todo lo que debía, hasta que supe que ella ya había caído.

Lo supe desde que un día, ella me recibió, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos llenos de el brillo tan especial, el que solo podría significar una cosa.

Desde ese entonces, supe que la segunda parte de mi plan ya había funcionado, ¨de ahora en adelante las cosas no serian tan difíciles recuerdo haber pensado¨.

De esa forma seguí con lo que tanto había planeado, despedí a todos lo empleados de mi casa y después de un tiempo, le pedía a ella que haga los que haceres de la casa, ella acepto sin objetar.

La convencí muy fácilmente, y así aprendí de la mejor forma para manipularla, a decir verdad fue muy fácil.

Como estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pasando las semanas desde que ella comenzó con sus tareas, me aleje poco a poco, hablándole casi nada esperando a ver su reacción.

Y si, tampoco fallé ya que la vi espiándome innumerables veces, aunque nunca se lo dije ya que ella tendría que venir por mi no al revés.

Ella no encontró la forma de hacerlo, por lo tanto comenzó con algo un poco extraño, rompía platos, desgarraba ropa, arruinaba la comida, y yo siempre terminaba gritándole.

_**¿Quién no lo haría?**_

Al pasar unos segundos de mis palabras, noto sus ojos perdidos en algún punto lejano, si no aguanto que ella arruine las cosas, es aún peor cuando no me escucha.

Sin pensarlo ni una vez, llevo mi mano a la altura de su mejilla, dándole una cachetada no muy fuerte.

¡¿Me estas escuchando? Le pregunto irritado.

Su respuesta es llorar, siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo

¡Ve a dormir! Le ordeno con la voz más fría que creo tener. Me dirijo a la puerta, tomo mi abrigo, y antes de salir, la encierro solo para asegurarme de que nada se repita.

Voy a un bar al que suelo frecuentar, lleno de hombres de traje, y mujeres que dicen ser importantes, aunque no lo son, todas son unas zorras.

Un par de mujeres que llevan vestidos poco comunes se acercan, tomamos varios tragos, hasta quedar ebrios y salimos, las llevo a mi casa, yo entro apoyándome en sus hombros, por alguna razón nos paramos en medio del recibidor, ellas dicen tonterías, yo solo rió dejando que ellas me toquen descaradamente.

De repente, escuchamos como algo cae al otro lado del salón, al dirigir la vista hasta allí, me encuentro con Sakura, agachada, quien al parecer había hecho caer un libro.

¿Quién es esa niña? Pregunta una de las mujeres.

_Es la empleada, no le presten atención le respondo.

Ella nos vio a los tres, en cuanto me miro a los ojos, con esa tonta inocencia y curiosidad nuevamente sentí esa molestia recorriendo mi cuerpo, ella se fue en dirección de los jardines, desesperado por quitarme la molesta sensación, me apresuro a subir a mi habitación con las dos zorritas.

Tal vez después de un poco de diversión olvide hasta el nombre de la niña con la cual duermo.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces y a la cuarta no podía olvidar sus ojos cristalinos, preguntándome que estaba pasando.

Perdí la cuenta de todo lo que pasaba alrededor mío y agarre a una de las mujeres que yacía a mi lado derecho, si esperar a que ella diga nada empecé a hacerlo otra vez, tan fuerte y duro lo suficientemente como para sentir que toda la rabia e ira que tuve por tanto tiempo se iría, aunque lo sabia por demás, no seria tan fácil.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Lentamente volteé la cabeza hacia mi costado, esperando ver los ojos llenos de brillo y vida con los que solía soñar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero en cuanto el me vio directamente, entre en cuenta de que el esta realmente a mi lado, y no es un sueño, es la realidad en la cual vivimos.

Tan solo al ver su mirada fría distante y oscura me hace recordar a aquella semana, la primera en la cual y dejé de utilizar mis muletas.

Durante la primera cena que tuvimos juntos ambos comíamos callados, viendo nuestros ojos.

Al terminar de comer, se acerco el mozo, quien me coqueteó descaradamente, quedé un poco perpleja, vi a Syaoran buscando una salida, pero solo me encontré con un ceño fruncido y la barbilla levantada, solo podía significar una cosa, estaba enojado.

En cuanto el mozo se fue, Syaoran me vio con una mirada tan oscura y tan peligrosa que me hace sentir al borde de un precipicio, pero a decir verdad esta no me incomodo para nada, al contrario me gusto la sensación de peligro que el irradió en ese momento.

_**¨Desde hoy hasta que yo lo desee, tú deber es hacer lo que te diga, sin reclamos, protestas o quejas, de lo contrario, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias¨**_

Sentí como todos y cada uno de mis pelos se crispaba, afirmé con la cabeza, sin tomar en cuenta la última _¨amenaza¨_

Un par de semanas después él sin motivo alguno, despidió todos y cada uno de los empleados, a decir verdad en un principio quede extrañada

_¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

Pero todas mis dudas se fueron cuando un día, abiertamente me pidió que yo haga los labores de la casa, sin alternativas, solo me quedo aceptar.

El me dio un armario enorme, lleno de vestidos hermosos, aunque todos muy pequeños, aún así tengo que ponerme uno diferente cada día.

Al realizar los que haceres no puedo evitar verlo a hurtadillas, espiarlo mientras realiza sus labores, ver todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, grabándolos en mi memoria, todo gracias a que cada día se vuelve más distante y raramente me habla.

Hago mal algunas cosas a propósito, solo para ver si él se dispone a venir hasta donde estoy yo, tal vez darme alguna reprimenda, ver su rostro enojado, gritándome cosas que no quiero escuchar, pretendo que el me dice algunas palabras cariñosas, tal vez que me ama o me necesita.

Pero cualquier palabra que mi mente hubiese podido crear, simplemente se va, todo cuando el me abofetea como lo acaba de hacer.

_**¡¿Me estas escuchando?**_

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza, todo para ver de nuevo su rostro, que queda sin habla al ver como salen lagrimas de mis ojos.

_**¡Ve a dormir!**_

Escucho sus frías palabras, cuando me da la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, escucho como la llave la cierra por fuera y sin importarme lo frío que este el piso, me desmorono ahí mismo, llorando.

_**¿Por qué me golpea?**_

Será que es una muestra de que me odia, o tal vez quiere decirme que no le intereso, no se porque es así, pero aunque me golpeara una noche sin parar, yo siempre tendría una sonrisa para él.

Esa misma noche, lo esperé en la sala, muy entrada noche escuche unos pasos desde la puerta, seguido de unas risillas agudas.

Rápidamente me dirijo al lugar, y me encuentro con Syaoran al parecer esta ebrio, sus brazos están extendidos, llegando a estar completamente apoyados en dos hombros femeninos, el primero de una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos de un azul verdoso que daba mucho miedo.

Bajo su otro hombro se encontraba otra mujer, al igual que la anterior de cabello corto con un flequillo y ojos verdes, cuerpo pequeño pero voluptuoso.

Las mujeres lo tocaban sin apenarse, de un momento al otro reían sin motivo alguno.

Hice caer un libro que se encontraba sobre una mesa pequeña, todos voltearon a verme algo que en esos momentos es lo que menos deseo.

_**¿Quién es esa niña?**_ Pregunto una de las mujeres.

_Es la empleada, no le presten atención respondió Syaoran.

Sentí una presión terriblemente dolorosa dentro de mí, para el solo soy una empleada.

Alterne mi mirada entre las tres personas del lugar, sentí mis ojos arder, una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, corrí hacia los jardines.

Llegue a mi lugar favorito, una fuente no muy grande, que en medio tiene un lobo aullando, me sente en un borde de esta y deje que se me cayera el alma en gotas.

Siempre que estoy triste, suelo recurrir a este lugar, recordando los momentos felices que viví y a veces vivo en esta casa.

Las carias, los abrazos, los suaves besos, las palabras cariñosas, las miradas tiernas, todo pasa por mi memoria, haciendo crecer el dolor que oprime mi pecho.

De repente como si una voz masculina hubiese hablado en mi cabeza escuche que decía: Si algún día yo llego a lastimarte, tu puedes lastimarme, recuerda que en las mismas medidas.

Seque mis lagrimas con las manos, me puse de pie, y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto.

Al entrar en el, me encontré con la escena más terrible que pude haber imaginado, tres personas desnudas, en la cama en la cual dormimos, sentí algo partirse en mi interior, fui corriendo a mi armario esperando a que el no haya notado mi presencia.

Tomé entre mis manos un vestido, el más lindo que encontré, tomé un par de tacones que adoro y salí de la misma forma en la que entre, con lagrimas bajando desde mis ojos e intentando taparme las orejas, para no sufrir más esa noche.

Rápidamente me visto, y salgo con las llaves del auto en mis manos.

Afortunadamente encontré un garaje que llevaba un letrero de ¨abierto las 24 horas¨

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui a dejar el coche, y salí para caminar, como tenía planeado hacer, después de todo no conozco muy bien la ciudad y estando vacía podría estar más tranquila.

Llegue a una plaza en donde vi un enorme reloj, este marcaba las tres y treinta, de pronto una ventisca me helo hasta el alma, sentí escalofríos, al ver el cielo oscuro, deseé no estar sola.

Como por arte de magia, al lado mío apareció un hombre, vestido con un lindo traje negro, el es muy atractivo, y por sus rasgos faciales parecería se muy buena persona.

El se acerco a mí, ¿no tiene frio señorita? Me pregunto viéndome al parecer preocupado, si tengo mucho frio señor le respondí, ya que es cierto muero de frio.

¿No quisiera acompañarme a tomar algo caliente? Me pregunto el amable señor.

_muchas gracias le respondí, y así nos dirigimos a su casa.

**Hola A todas las amadísimas y bellísimas lectoras! :D! como ven aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Tangled! **

**Y si! Lo se como verán Syaoran habla cosas algo extrañas, y Sakura demuestra que es muy inocente o es muy tonta jajaja, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado nos leemos.**

**Noo-sama**


	3. That man is a monster

Buenos Días/tarde/noches queridas lectoras! Para que no se me pierdan en el relato:

Letra en_ cursiva _será la persona con la cual habla el personaje del P.O.V. y si no es así simplemente será algún recuerdo o pensamiento :D sin más a leer!

__¿se siente bien señorita Sakura?._

Si me siento de maravilla, gracias por todo Eriol.

__Y dígame Sakura, ¿porque usted caminaba a estas horas por el centro? Es muy peligroso._

Solo…. Quise dar un pequeño paseo .

__No quiere que la lleve a su casa? Estoy seguro de que su esposo no estará muy contento al saber que no está dentro de su cama._

No se preocupe solo quiero hablar un momento más, no quiero regresar muy rápido..

__Está bien._

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Lentamente abrí los ojos ya que sentí una molestia en el rostro, entre en cuenta de que el sol me llegaba a la cara lentamente separe mis brazos y piernas para estirarme, me pare y recordé que desde el paseo de la anterior noche no había regresado a casa.

Abrí los ojos a mas no poder y vi mi entorno, un cuarto de color crema, la cama de sabanas negras y por la puerta entrando Eriol con una bandeja en manos.

¿Qué paso Eriol? Me animo a preguntar ya que no logro recordar muy bien lo que paso en la madrugada.

No pasó nada Sakura, solo hablamos hasta las cuatro y usted quedo dormida, la traje para que este más cómoda respondió con una muy amable sonrisa.

Muchas gracias por sus atenciones Eriol pero creo que debería irme, en casa se preocuparan por mi dije sintiendo la misma presión de la noche anterior en el pecho.

Si ese es el caso señorita Sakura, no la molestare mas pero, hablemos en otra ocasión ¿le parece? Dijo extendiéndome un pequeño papel con números escritos en él y por debajo de ellos su nombre escrito con una prolija letra.

Está bien, hablaremos luego, en unos pasos largos logre salir, para dirigirme al estacionamiento al cual recuerdo haber dejado el costoso auto.

Como si fuera de vida o muerte conducía rápidamente por las calles centrales hasta que fui saliendo de la ciudad poco a poco.

Reconocí las rejas negras de la mansión y doble lentamente la calle para entrar al lugar y finalmente estacione.

Al salir el auto sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba, los pelos se me crispaban y también sentí como mis manos comenzaban a sudar, un mal presentimiento recorrió todas y cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo, gire la manija de aquella costosa puerta y entre.

Intente hacer poco ruido pero una madera chillo en medio de la sala, espere parada un momento en mi lugar sin moverme, nadie lo había escuchado, me sentí aliviada , avance unos pasos más de repente sentí una fuerte presión en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y las caderas, sentí un cosquilleo en mi oreja, escuche algunos murmullos lejanos.

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda, luego en mis piernas y para terminar en los brazos y caderas, sin estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba solo grite ya que sentí un fuerte dolor en medio de las piernas.

No abrí los ojos, no quise saber que paso, ni quien lo hizo, solamente deje que todo pase, para estar más tranquila afortunadamente de un segundo al otro todo se había vuelto negro.

Desperté de golpe, y nuevamente sentí un miedo intenso, también mucho dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Vi a través de la ventana, notando que aún seguía soleado entre al baño.

Abrí la regadera y lentamente me fui desvistiendo, como autómata entre a la ducha, en algunos sectores el agua quemaba, en otros simplemente refrescaba.

Tarde más de lo normal así que intente apurarme ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Camine hasta llegar a estar en frente de los espejos y los desempañe, sentí un ardor en la espalda, quite la toalla de mi cuerpo y me vi.

Mi piel era de un color oscuro, entre morado y verde, en mis piernas y brazos se distinguían marcas de dedos.

Sentí un aire frio recorrer mi espalda y piernas, di media vuelta y me encontré con la imagen de Syaoran viéndome, por alguna razón no me cubrí.

El tenía la cara de un color pálido, su expresión parecía de angustia, iba a decirle que no se preocupe, pero antes de poder decir nada la puerta se había cerrado dejándome escuchar el eco de su salida.

Me tome unos minutos para vestirme con una falda y una solera y Salí del baño esperando ver a Syaoran.

Al llegar a nuestra cama pude ver un papel sobre la cama, este decía: _¨tu comida está en la cocina, ve a comerla¨_

Feliz por la noticia baje como un rayo, tome el plato de comida lo lleve hasta la mesa más cercana y comí como si no hubiese mañana.

Al llevar el plato al lavaplatos me encontré con otra nota la cual decía: _¨ahora ve a la fuente¨_

Y eso mismo hice, me dirigí a la fuente que se encuentra en el patio, desde la puerta pude ver una cabellera marrón brillando con la luz del sol.

Camine con pasos más rápidos hasta que al fin llegue a su lado.

__¿Y qué hiciste anoche?._

Ayer yo fui a dar un paseo respondí ya que era cierto, fui a dar un paseo.

__Y bien, ¿A dónde fuiste ?_

Por una plaza muy grande y vacía.

__¿Qué más hiciste?_

Nada más, respondí temerosa

__¿Segura?_

Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque encontré esto en la sala escuche que dijo su gruesa voz , mientras sus grandes manos se aferraban torpemente a mi adolorida cintura.

__¿Quién es Eriol? ¡Dímelo ahora!_

Lo conocí, cuando paseaba.

__ ¿Por qué tienes su número? _

Me invito a tomar un… un café

__ ¿En dónde lo tomaron cerezo?_

En su casa.

_¡y luego que hicieron! ¡¿se acostaron? ¡dímelo! _

Yo yoooo…

De repente sentí una terrible presión en el brazo, cerré los ojos y sentí como el me cargo.

Al abrir los ojos note como llevaba poca ropa, muy poca a decir verdad.

__ahora me dirás si disfrutas conmigo tanto como lo hiciste con él._

Y como si fuera un dejavú recordé lo que había pasado hace poco en las sala ¿había sido el quien me hizo este daño? Intente sacar los terribles pensamientos de mi cabeza y abrí los ojos de golpe.

El dolor en mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, ahora era casi imperceptible, de repente sentí como si volara, cualquier miedo que posiblemente hubiese sentido había desaparecido.

Recordé que el hombre quien me hacía esto, era nadie más y nadie menos que el hombre del que me enamore irremediablemente desde hace unos meses.

A partir de ese punto no me importo si él lo hiciera por venganza, si lo hiciera porque esta ebrio o simplemente se desahogaba, solo me importo que el este aquí conmigo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente a su lado, y como por arte de magia, ambos quedamos dormidos.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Cuando abrí los ojos buscándola al lado me encontré con un vacío en su lado de la cama, seguro se levantó temprano pensé, segundos después reí de mi pensamiento, ella es la mujer más dormilona que ha estado en mi cama.

Volviendo a la realidad me puse alerta de nuevo, si ella no estaba en mi cama lo más seguro es que no estuviese en mi casa.

Al cabo de media hora ya había registrado toda la propiedad y ella no mostraba ni un rastro, cuando ya me preparaba para ir a buscarla en mi auto escuche como las rejas principales se habrían.

Sigilosamente fui hasta la sala y espere su entrada, ella tenía puesto un vestido extremadamente corto el cual estaba muy arrugado, su cabello se veía muy desordenado, en un movimiento algo brusco vi cómo se le cayó un trozo de papel de la cartera.

Espere a que avanzara unos pasos y fui a levantarlo, en la primera línea llevaba escritos los números de un celular, en la segunda línea se podía leer muy claramente el nombre _¨Eriol¨._

Varias ideas cruzaron mi mente, la mayoría me parecieron repulsivas, sentí un enorme enojo y de pronto note como yo la tomaba por el cabello.

Como si estuviera poseído hice algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando había terminado todo, recordé algunas escenas de mi pasado, como vi que mi padre golpeaba a mis hermanas y a mi madre, en ese momento mi ira creció, pero esta no era en contra de Sakura, era en contra mía.

_Lo que menos quiero es parecerme a él. _

lentamente tome a Sakura entre mis brazos, la lleve a mi cuarto y la deje sobre la cama, fui un momento a la cocina.

Al volver al lugar en donde la deje, note que ya no estaba en la cama, fui hacia el baño en donde probablemente ella estaría y abrí la puerta.

_Al verla recordé a Fanren mi hermana, un día ella hizo caer un florero que adornaba la habitación de mis padres, cuando la vi más tarde ella llevaba moretones en todo el cuerpo, eran pocos sectores los cuales se notaban blanquecinos, lo demás era de un color morado._

Sentí como mi cuerpo se helaba, sin verla ni un segundo más cerré la puerta de una manera estrepitosa y me fui a la fuente, todo después de haber dejado un par de mensajes para ella.

Cuando llegó me limite a preguntarle que había hecho, pero todo cambio cuando no me respondió si se había acostado con él, nuevamente sentí una gran ira que se apodero de mí, la tome y la lleve a mi cuarto para repetir lo que hace no mucho había hecho.

Ninguna perra me haría eso, me prometí hacerle pagar ese error, aunque no tendría que pagarlo de una sola vez, lo pagaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando sentí que ella se había desvanecido pensé que ya había sido suficiente, pensando en la manera de encontrarme con el tal Eriol entre en un profundo sueño.

_**Hola! Aquí acabó el capi número 3 de tangled! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto (el colegio y los exámenes consumen mucho tiempo) :C, así que escribí la mayor parte del episodio en el aula, especialmente en las clases que mas me aburren jejeje, bueno lamento si encuentran errores ortográficos o alguna incoherencia no tuve tiempo de revisar el capi u_u**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención nos leemos ^_^**_

_**Atte. Noo-sama: D**_


	4. One Happy Day

_**Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas? Queridas lectoras! Lamento la enorme tardanza que tuve, no tengo excusas esta vez (a excepción de un viaje de dos meses uhum :B) sin más que decir de parte de la avergonzada (TwT) autora leamos!…..**_

_**Para que no se pierdan en la historia:**_

_Cursiva.- la utilizo para los pensamientos ¨importantes¨ del personaje o cuando otra persona habla con el personaje del POV….. _

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Tras dejar una nota que escribí sobre la mesa de la cocina, rápidamente tome mi abrigo y salí al mercado más cercano.

Después de todo si deseo que Syaoran me quiera debo ir a comprar lo que necesito para el mejor desayuno de su vida, después de todo algunos dicen:

_**¨Al hombre se lo enamora por el estómago¨**_

Si, sé que suena algo extraño pero _¿Por qué no intentar?_

Al llegar nuevamente a casa, me pongo a preparar el desayuno que hace ya un tiempo me había puesto a planear y cuando por fin lo termino lo llevo a la habitación principal.

A propósito hago un poco de ruido al entrar al dormitorio en el cual Syaoran y yo dormimos.

¡Buenos días Syaoran Li! Le digo mostrándole la bandeja con varios platillos los cuales son sus favoritos, ¿y adivinan que paso?

Por un momento, aunque haya sido muy pequeña y casi imperceptible pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí aún más ya que al parecer mi idea le había agradado, al felicitarme mentalmente, rápidamente le entregue aquella bandeja.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Escucho un sonido en la puerta y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos, veo a Sakura entrar con las mejillas de un extraño color rosado, en las manos trae una fuente con comida que a decir verdad se ve muy bien.

_Por un momento sentí un calor extraño rodeándome._

_¡Buenos días Syaoran Li!_ dice su suave voz al mismo tiempo en el cual me entrega la fuente.

Y sin poder evitarlo me paro en frente de ella, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, y la beso.

Entro en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y le doy un pequeño empujón, déjala sobre la mesa le ordeno ella simplemente lo hace.

Voy rápidamente al baño

¡Mierda! Esta mujer está empezando a gustarme más de lo que debería.

Desde aquel lejano día, en el cual vi las marcas en su cuerpo, las marcas que yo le hice trate de alejarme un poco de ella, pero esto no debería ser así, yo debería hacerle lo que quiera y cuando quiera, eso es lo que me prometí que haría.

Y para mejorarlo cada vez que me proponía hablarle menos, ella iba acercándose más, con sus estúpidas atenciones, su estúpida inocencia y sus estúpidas sonrisas.

¿Por qué demonios sus sonrisas son tan estúpidamente encantadoras?

¡Mierda! ¡Ya estoy pensando mariconadas!

De un segundo al otro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Sakura se encontraba con la cabeza en el retrete ¿vomitando?

Me acerco lentamente a ella para ver su estado, ella simplemente se excusa con un

_¨creo que comí algo que me hizo mal¨_

Sin creerle por completo le doy una última mirada y salgo del cuarto, no sin antes decirle que no espere mi llegada.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

_¡Hoy ocurrió de nuevo!_

Sin razón alguna tuve deseos de vomitar, ¿será que me estoy enfermando?

Mejor voy a una farmacia, para ver si me pueden dar alguna píldora para aliviar mis nauseas.

Al entrar a la farmacia veo a una mujer joven y muy alegre tras la ventanilla,

_¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desea? _

Emh quisiera alguna pastilla que me alivie las náuseas.

_¡Claro! Enseguida se las traigo, aunque pensándolo mejor… me ve de pies a cabeza_

_¿No tiene algún otro síntoma?_

No, solo tengo nauseas por las mañanas y pensándolo bien, también las tengo al ver alimentos que no me agradan…

La mujer que atiende se acercó un poco más a mí, y en tono más confidencial siguió:

_Y usted últimamente no….. ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales? _

Sintiendo el rostro arder no puedo hacer más que recordar, y efectivamente las había tenido hace medio mes o un poco menos.

Lentamente muevo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Ella ríe un poco y trae consigo dos pequeñas cajas, me entrega la primera

_Aquí tiene las tabletas en contra de las náuseas _

Acto seguido me da la otra caja, _pero preferiría que se haga esta prueba primero_

Dijo señalándome una puerta que decía con un pequeño cartel ¨baño¨

Al ver la pequeña caja que traía en manos casi sufro de un infarto ¿una prueba de embarazo?

Digo yo no creo que sea posible que esté embarazada no, no lo creo.

La farmacéutica me dio pequeños empujones así convenciéndome de hacerme la prueba.

Saque ese largo pedazo de plástico de la caja y leí las indicaciones, siguiéndolas cuidadosamente.

Tras la espera de cinco infinitos minutos pude ver que ese pequeño lugar que me dejaba saber si estoy o no embarazada me mostraba dos palitos verdes.

Oh dios mío, ¿Cómo le diría de esto a Syaoran? Y lo peor ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar?

¿Se sentiría aunque sea un poco alegre?

¿Me odiaría?

¿Me botaría de nuestra casa?

Siento como las fuerzas poco a poco se me van, me veo en el espejo estoy tan pálida que no me reconozco, intento pensar lo mejor _¡tal vez Syaoran reciba a su hijo con los brazos abiertos!_ Me mojo la cara un par de veces y salgo del pequeño baño.

Veo a la farmacéutica quien no espera para hablar.

_¿Y bien?_ Pregunta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, dio p-positivo logro decir.

_¡Eso es muy bueno!_ Continua diciendo, mientras yo sigo pensando en cuál sería la reacción de Syaoran al decírselo.

Si g-gracias por la ayuda le respondo, sin esperar me encamino de nuevo a casa, preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

Siendo una de las pocas veces que estoy sola en la ciudad veo atentamente todas las clases de publicidad.

Depilaciones gratis, parques de diversión a mitad de precio, peluquería para perros, conciertos de grupos que al parecer son muy conocidos, pero solo un anuncio me llama la atención.

_**¨Viaje a Tokio¨**_ abajo decían muchas cosas como el precio, las comodidades y demás sin lugar a dudas lo que más me atrajo fueron las fotos del lugar.

Se veían grandes parques, personas riendo, todo muy colorido, hasta que llego a una foto en especial.

Se veían varias casas, no muy grandes algunas azules, otras verdes pero solo una amarilla, en cuanto la vi pasaron algunas imágenes borrosas por mi cabeza al sentir un agudo dolor deje de pensar en esto y seguí con mi camino.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

Ya es muy tarde, eso creo ya que el cielo en completamente negro y no se ve ni un alma por las calles.

Se me hace algo difícil seguir el camino para entrar a mi casa, ya que no logro ver mucho.

Al pasar a través de la puerta de entrada fui rápidamente a mi dormitorio.

Me encontré con la imagen de Sakura echada, tenía una expresión algo preocupada aun estando dormida.

¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado ¿haber tomado más de la cuenta me hacía preocuparme por esta mujer?

Si ese es el caso dejare de beber alcohol, sin cambiarme la ropa me meto a la cama, entrando en un profundo sueño.

_***Al día siguiente***_

Siento que alguien me toca el brazo, abro los ojos y la veo, nuevamente tenía ese sonrojo en el rostro.

_¡Buenos días Syaoran Li!_

No encuentro palabras para responderle por lo tanto ella sigue:

_Syaoran Li, me preguntaba si tienes algún plan para hoy…_

Puede que si le respondo

Su expresión se torna algo triste, escucho un pequeño gemido de angustia salir de su boca.

_¿Qué querías hacer? Le pregunto._

**Sakura P.O.V.**

¡Gracias por decir que si Syaoran Li! Le digo por quincuagésima vez desde que llegamos a este lindo parque

¿_Quien se hubiera imaginado que él me traería?_

Al caminar un poco ya se comenzaban a ver todos los juegos disponibles sentía la inmensa necesidad de subirme a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Interrumpiendo mis planes para convencer a Syaoran para subirnos a todos los juegos escucho una voz tras mío.

_¨Hola preciosa¨_ dice un hombre, quien es guapo.

Doy un paso atrás y siento que dos brazos fuertes me rodean, me sobresalto, pero en cuanto sentí una embriagadora fragancia ya sabía que era Syaoran.

_¿Quién es este?_ Pregunta algo enojado.

N-no lo se le respondo, notando que Syaoran iba acercándose al hombre, le tomo por la mano, acto por el cual me mira sorprendido, restándole importancia a su mueca de asombro le digo que quería subirme a un juego.

El simplemente asiente y comienza a caminar, el primer letrero brillando que veo decía en letras enormes ¨Rueda de la fortuna¨, le jalo un poco de la mano haciéndole notar que me quería subir a esta.

_¿No te parece algo aburrida_? Pregunta

Veras que no lo es le digo segura de mis palabras por razones que no entiendo.

El espacio la cabina en la cual nos habían acomodado era reducido, pero cómodo, el se sentó al frente mío, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estomago veo como empezamos a subir hasta la cima de la rueda.

Emocionada veo hacia abajo, las personas parecen hormigas, veo los demás juegos, y el paisaje que hermoso paisaje.

Sin lugar a dudas subirnos a este juego había sido una gran decisión.

Sintiendo una mirada muy penetrante veo hacia el frente, y Syaoran me veía fijamente, pude notar que sus ojos parecía brillar un poco, al pasar unos segundos, el sacude lentamente la cabeza y adopta la seria postura con la que siempre esta.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

¿Quién iba a pensar que me animaría a llevar a Sakura a ese parque?

Pues ni yo lo hubiese imaginado, pero aquí me encuentro, tomándola de la mano después de haber pasado toda una tarde en todos esos juegos.

La miro a los ojos y recuerdo lo que habíamos hecho este día, besándola en todos los juegos del parque, desde la rueda de la fortuna, hasta la casa de terror fue un día, un día que no podría describir muy fácilmente, aunque no me desagrado para nada.

El camino a casa no fue para nada incomodo aunque el viaje fue silencioso, al entrar por la puerta me dirijo a mi oficina, definitivamente necesito estar lejos de Sakura por un momento.

Tomo algunas notas que debo acomodar y antes de poder hacer algo más, escucho que tocan la puerta, pase digo después de unos segundos.

_¡Syaoran Li! ha llegado correo._

Volviendo a la lectura de mis notas le pido que me diga los nombres de los sobre y ella sigue:

_ Kioko Kimura

_Key Kendai

_Yoko Kedashi

Y por ultimo Yukito tsukishiro

Al escuchar el nombre del último nombrado se me erizan los vellos del cuerpo, avanzo rápidamente hacia ella, quien observaba ese sobre con interés y se lo arrebato.

Me mira algo confundida ¿eso es todo? Le pregunto, ella asiente con la cabeza, entonces ya puedes salir le digo con tono autoritario.

_Con que Yukito tsukishiro_, pienso viendo detenidamente el sobre que tengo entre las manos.

**Y por cierto en cuanto a la historia ¿no les dije que odiarían a Syaoran con toda el alma? ¡Pues lo digo ahora! ¡Si hasta yo lo odio D:! (si, si perdónenme las palabras pero en esta historia nuestro querido Syaoran es un hijo de puta) pero no se preocupen ¡lo odiaran aún más! Jajaj bueno dejando en claro esto debo irme XD**

**Atte. Noo-sama**

_**Ohhhh por cierto respondiendo a sus reviews: (lo siento creo que tengo Alzheimer o algo parecido XD)**_

Nanitayi-Li: Jojo si lo se Syaoran es todo un hijo de su **** pero puede que cambie o tal vez no? Muajajaj X3 (eso lo sabremos luego)

Sara Wells: lo se, Syaoran es un maldito jeje y si no debería hacer esto con Sakura la pobre chica no tiene la culpa de nada u_u, y en cuanto a lo demás ya verán como la historia tendrá sentido mediante avancen los capítulos (según yo la entenderán bien en el siguiente o sub siguiente capitulo) ;)

Maru-chan1296: Jajaja si ya me esperaba ver tantos insultos contra ¨Syao¨ pero bueno se los merece jaja, y si yo también odio a los hombres que son como Syaoran en este fic, y si yo también lo amare cuando cambie (si es que lo hace) jeje

ROSE: Bueno mi querida Rose empezare diciendo que esta historia ira adquiriendo sentido al pasar los capítulos (ya planee todo créeme ;D) y si creo que puede que no me haya quedado bien eso del escape (lo arreglaría si aun pudiera) pero muchas gracias por decirme lo que piensas ahh si y lo dire de nuevo ¿Quién no odia a los hombre violentos? Pues todas los odiamos, y no es tanto asi de mi gusto el haberlo hecho asi a Syaoran (aunque tuve mis motivos) espero que sigas leyendo tangled, aunque no le haga muchos cambios

Mrcds´yane´s: gracias por tu comentario! (ya me parecía raro que no digas el odio hacia Syaoran XD) bueno espero que te agrade la conti

_**Y bueno este si es el fin del capi jaja, esperando que pasen bien su dia se despide**_

_**Noo-sama**_


	5. Felony deal

_**¡holaaa! siento tanto no haber actualizado es que aunque no lo crean por poco y me olvido de ff :( muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas, lo se que gran excusa :S pero en fin lo siento si hasta con el tiempo olvide hacia donde iban los fics XD! Asi que es como empezar de nuevo y pues intentare retomar el hilo de las historias :L! espero que el cap no las decepcione mucho pero es que creo que perdi esa poca habilidad que tenia para escribir Jajaj :C en fin sin aburrirlas mas con la larga nota les dejo el extraño cap de mi extraña historia ahh antes les advierto que se revelara EL GRAN MISTERIO de tangled ._. (y si, si es muy pronto) ¡pero ya que! :**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>__._

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi lado los rayos del sol iluminan su rostro y cabello, sus labios rosados y carnosos provocan besarlos hasta ya no tener aire, sus rasgos masculinos y tan atractivos provocan que los…

¿_Qué miras?_

Mires por siempre y, esperen ¿escuche su voz?

_¿Qué miras cerezo?_

Sentí mi rostro arder _¿había estado consciente todo el tiempo que lo estuve mirando_?

Tienes lindo labios le dije_, y tú tienes lindos senos_ escuche que dijo despreocupado, sintiéndome aún más nerviosa le dije que iría a bañarme.

Tras la corta ducha me dirijo al dormitorio esperando que se encuentre ahí, al no verlo voy a su oficina, toco la puerta un par de veces y no recibo respuesta, abro la puerta un poco y me encuentro con su bella imagen escribiendo muy concentrado en su computadora.

Avanzo unos pasos, lo llamo en voz baja el se sobresalta y toma un papel y lo oculta en algún lugar cercano, le resto importancia.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Le escucho decir algo desganado

Syaoran Li debo ir a comprar algunos víveres para hacer la comida, lo veo pararse de golpe y lo siguiente que se es que nos encontramos dentro de uno de sus costosos autos todo para ir a comer.

Cuando el auto para Syaoran me ayuda a bajar del auto ya que los altos tacones no me dejan moverme con mucha facilidad. En cuanto levanto la vista veo un par de enormes y costosas puertas de madera y tras ella una gran fila de personas que llevan fina ropa.

Sin acercarnos ni un poco a la fila Syaoran saluda con mucha simpatía al gran guardia quien inmediatamente nos deja pasar después de un par de bromas.

El ambiente del restaurante es muy cómodo, espacioso y lo repetiré de nuevo ¡si hasta parece que por un arroz te sacarían un ojo de la cara!

En fin siento muchas miradas posarse sobre nosotras por lo tanto bajo la mirada algo abochornada.

Siento que en medio de un pasillo detenemos la caminata para llegar a nuestra mesa, levanto la vista y me encuentro con una bella mujer de cabello largo y negro, veo bien su rostro y parecería ser una muñeca de porcelana.

_¿Qué es lo que más resalta de ella?_ Pues definitivamente diría que son sus ojos violetas, entro nuevamente a la realidad y noto que ella comienza a hablar.

_¡Syaoran! Que linda sorpresa acto seguido lo abraza_, te presento a mi novio Eriol dice se saludan y en ese momento que ¨Eriol¨ no es nadie más y nadie menos que aquel hombre que me había invitado a su casa.

_¿Y podrías decirme quien es tu acompañante tan linda?_ Dice reparando en mi presencia,

Ella es Sakura mi novia, responde con algo de desdén, ella me mira y me abraza le respondo el gesto, _por cierto mi nombre es Tomoyo_ , _ohm y si él es mi novio Eriol_ dice brindándole una enorme sonrisa.

El nombrado da un paso adelante, _un gusto conocerla Sakura_ dice con una aterciopelada voz.

_Y bien ¿van a comer ahora o ya se iban? _Pregunta la de cabello negro.

_A decir verdad nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa ¿ustedes?_, buscábamos nuestra mesa, pero ya que los vimos nos gustaría comer con ustedes.

_¿están de acuerdo con que cambiemos nuestra mesa junto a la suya?_

No tenemos problema alguno _¿verdad Sakura?_ Asentí fervientemente, después de todo Tomoyo parece ser una persona muy agradable.

Estando sentados en la mesa la charla fue muy normal, aunque Tomoyo me ofreció ser su modelo, si resulta que es una diseñadora de ropa muy reconocida y me dijo que sería perfecta para su colección de la época, acepte ¿Cómo decirle no a su cara de cachorrito?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los días transcurrieron tan rápidamente, y así nos íbamos encontrando mucho con Tomoyo y Eriol, a decir verdad más de lo normal, ellos venían a comer y viceversa, también paseamos mucho por la ciudad, tanto que creo que la conozco casi toda.

Si lo se suena un poco extraño que una persona pueda ver casi todos los lugares de una ciudad tan inmensa como lo es Hong Kong, pero con la energía inagotable de Tomoyo casi todo es posible.

Dejo mis pensamientos matutinos de lado me siento sobre la suave cama veo hacia todos los lugares posibles y me veo sola en la cama de dos plazas y media, noto que un papel brilla bajo la luz del sol en la pequeña mesa que esta algunos metro lejos de la cama, inmediatamente me paro para ver su contenido.

"_Sakura salí a trabajar, tardare mucho no me esperes"_

Siento una pequeña presión en mi pecho, pero ya me había acostumbrado, después de limpiar los más recónditos lugares de la casa llegue a la última puerta.

Es su oficina no debo entrar, recordé pero me ganó la curiosidad de ver todo con más detalles, me acerco a los estantes y veo varios libros, desde medicina hasta novelas.

Avanzo unos pasos más y me encuentro con un prolijo escritorio, y una computadora de un brilloso color plateado, me acerco más a esta y la enciendo apretando un extraño botón redondo.

Veo una "e" de color azul, dirijo el pequeño cursor hacia este y le doy un click, instantáneamente se abre una ventana tipeo las palabras_: "cuidados en los primeros meses de gestación" _

Al ver los miles de resultados pinche uno, en este salían los peligros y cuidados durante el embarazo:

_- Acudir al médico cada mes, para llevar un adecuado control en el embarazo.__  
><em>_- Prepararse para el parto, informándose sobre sus etapas.__  
><em>_- Alimentarse adecuada y suficientemente durante todo el embarazo y después de éste, en la lactancia.__  
><em>_- No consumir por ningún motivo medicamentos no recomendados por el médico._

Muevo una de mis manos y siento un casi imperceptible ardor en una de ellas, dirijo la mirada a esta y veo una pequeña gota de sangre, busco el objeto con el cual me había hecho daño y veo un papel saliendo debajo del teclado, lo tomo entre manos, y lo leo decía con fina letra:

_De: Yukito Tsukishiro_

_Para: Syaoran Li_

Estoy a punto de abrirlo pero escucho como se abre la puerta de entrada, sin pensarlo dos veces aprieto ese botón redondo hasta que la pantalla se pone negra, tomo el sobre y lo pongo debajo de mi ropa, y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de esa habitación.

Al hacerlo me encuentro con Syaoran subiendo por las escaleras, _"olvide unos papeles"_ dice con su usual seriedad yo solo asiento mientras veo como el entra al lugar para rápidamente volver a salir.

Escucho como las puertas se cierran nuevamente y me siento tranquila.

Saco el sobre que tenía entre manos y lo abro lentamente para encontrarme con el siguiente mensaje escrito en el:

"_**Syaoran Li, espero que ya te decidas por cual producto me vas a pagar el dinero que me debes, después de todo te eh llevado tantos ejemplares y sus meses de prueba ya se han vencido, te aseguro que la última chica es la mejor para ti, es alta, de piel perfecta, está bien proporcionada, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello claro, justo lo que me pediste, y además te cobrare un buen extra, ya que no fue nada fácil conseguirla ¿sabes que tarde unos buenos años para conseguirla verdad? Espero tu respuesta y tu paga pronto**_

_**Atte. Yukito Tsukishiro "**_

Releí el mensaje muchas veces, es que no entiendo lo que quiere decir la carta, sé que muy pronto lo descubriré pero por ahora debo ocuparme en otros asuntos.

Pongo la carta en mi cartera y me preparo para salir, Tomoyo me había dicho que ese día seria nuestro encuentro para que me enseñe a modelar.

Al adentrarme en las calles de la gran ciudad me encuentro con varios lugares nuevos y pasando por las tiendas me entregan varios anuncios, luego tendría tiempo para ver de que se tratan.

Llego al edificio que Tomoyo me había indicado, pregunto a la recepcionista por ella e inmediatamente me lleva con ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Al finalizar los ensayos en la pasarela…**_

_**Tomoyo P.O.V.**_

Sakura es una chica ¡taaan perfecta! Es buena, Linda, inteligente, expresiva, me pregunto cómo un hombre tan serio y tosco como Syaoran la tiene como novia, y no es por mala pero aunque sea un pariente mio no puedo ocultar la verdad.

Ella se acerca a mi lentamente algo dudosa, la miro expectante.

_To-toomoyo, no te conozco mucho pero , quería pedirte ayuda con algo._

¿Qué necesitas Sakurita?, _quisiera que me acompañes al doctor_

_¿Por qué estas enferma? Noo pero cre-creo que estoy embarazada y yo…._

No hay más que decir Sakurita hora mismo te acompaño, ella solo me mira agradecida.

Llegamos a la clínica y en esta nos atiende una mujer amable, al finalizar las revisiones nos dicen que el resultado nos lo daría en un día.

Salimos del lugar y no evito preguntarle ¿Syaoran sabe que estas embarazada? O mejor dicho que podrías estar embarazada, _no, no lo sabe y me da miedo decírselo_. Antes de que le pueda preguntar algo más ella sigue:

_¿Tomoyo podría pedirte otro favor?_

¿Qué necesitas Sakurita?

Yoo-yo sé que eres muy inteligente y quería pe-pedirte que me ayudes a saber que quiere decir es-ta carta dijo abriendo su cartera y sacando un sobre blanco me lo entrega y lo abro.

Al leer cada palabra siento como la sangre se me va de la cara y luego vuelve de golpe, me quedo muda por muchos minutos, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué en nuestras salidas el la trata como un objeto, también porque ella siendo su novia le dice por su apellido, tantos detalles que me habían dicho esto antes ¡y no lo sospeche!

¡esos hijos de puta! Que le han hecho a la pobre Sakura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Tan, tan? Se os advertí se revelaría el gran secreto u_u que les pareció? Guarden sus gritos de furia para los comentarios muajajaj :U <strong>_

_**Por cierto agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan y leen son todas un corazón :3, espero tener tiempo para terminar esta historia y las demás :S **_

_**Atte. Noo-sama**_


	6. Pregnant!

¡Hola, hola, hola ¡ :3 les traigo un capitulo recién salido del horno de tangled jojo que lo disfruten.

_Por cierto las letras en cursiva las uso para:_

_Expresar pensamientos del personaje del pov_

_Lo que dice la otra persona al personaje del pov XD si no me explico muy bien pero ¡lo entenderán! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Del capítulo anterior: (Tomoyo P.O.V.)<strong>_

_Al leer cada palabra siento como la sangre se me va de la cara y luego vuelve de golpe, me quedo muda por muchos minutos, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué en nuestras salidas en la trata como un objeto, también porque ella siendo su novia le dice por su apellido, tantos detalles que me habían dicho esto antes ¡y no lo sospeche!_

_¡Esos hijos de puta! Que le han hecho a la pobre Sakura._

_¿E—entendiste algo Tomoyo? _Si Sakura, pero antes de decirte el significado de esta carta, debo llevarte a un lugar, le digo apresurada, nos encaminamos a mi auto y la llevo al consultorio de un amigo mío, en el camino lo único que logro preguntarme ¿Por qué las peores cosas les pasan a las personas de sentimientos más nobles? Sakura, desde el primer momento en el que la vi, sabía que era una chica en un millón, simplemente desprende esta aura de pureza, tranquilidad y alegría, y claro ya se me hacia raro que un mujer como ella este con un tipo como mi primo.

Según esta carta tengo entendido algo sobre compra de personas, ¿Quién se imaginaria que el este metido en esto? Es un hombre de negocios, es una persona muy seria, definitivamente algo anda muy mal por aquí, y lo averiguare tanto como que mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estoy dispuesta a dar hasta mi última gota de sangre para ayudar a Sakurita, quien está en medio de una situación muy desastrosa.

Antes de darme cuenta yo la tomaba por la mano y nos encontramos en la sala de espera de Kerberos, un viejo amigo , _Tomoyo_ _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_.

Sakurita, antes de responderte quisiera que me cuentes sobre tu vida antes de conocer a Syaoran.

Vi algo de preocupación en su rostro, dudo unos momentos antes de decirlo, _Tommy, Syaoran dice que tuve un accidente, en automóvil y que por eso no puedo recordar nada sobre mi vida de antes, aunque él y el doctor me dijeron que algún día podría llegar a recordar algo._

Solo pude sentir más curiosidad, y pena en vez de haber podido aclarar algunas dudas solo las había aumentado.

Sakura, ¿quisieras recordar cómo era todo antes?

Me mira algo sorprendida, sonríe tenuemente; _si quisiera, pero los medicamentos que tomo todavía no han surtido efecto, creo que solo me queda esperar_ dice con una expresión melancólica.

Sakurita te traje acá, donde el doctor Kerberos, es un psicólogo y con mucho gusto te ayudara a recordar siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con sus métodos de trabajo, le veo abrir la boca, pero antes de que pueda salir alguna palabra ya era nuestro turno para entrar con Kerberos.

Buenas tardes Tomoyo, buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, por favor tomen asiento.

Bueno señorita Kinomoto, Tomoyo me informo que usted no recuerda nada sobre su pasado ¿verdad?

_Sí señor, no recuerdo nada._

_Bueno, en este caso me parece lo más correcto que usáramos hipnosis para que logre recordar algo ¿está de acuerdo?_

_***Un par de horas después* **_

Vaya ¡qué vida más trágica! Si antes sentía mucha pena por lo que sabía sobre Sakurita ahora rompería en llanto por saber todo lo que ha vivido, ni siquiera en las películas de drama la protagonista tiene una vida tan mala.

Y pensar que todo empezó porque su novio de secundaria la había engañado, bueno por lo menos ya tengo más información, solo debo descubrir quienes son James y el tal Yukito Tsukishiro, en momentos como estos agradezco desde el fondo de mi pecho el tener espías gracias a la compañía de mi madre.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto, vine con Sakura, ya que ella se puso extremadamente mal después de haber recordado como fue su vida, noto como sus ojeras están marcadas y esta encogida en una pequeña porción de la cama, me siento aun peor viéndola así, camino hasta quedar al frente de ella, y le tomo la mano, despierta y al verme me dedica una tenue sonrisa.

_Gracias por tu ayuda Tommy_, no hay por qué Sakurita, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Le pregunto suavemente pues parece seguir algo dormida.

_Quisiera ir, a casa con Syaoran _

Inmediatamente recuerdo sobre la carta que Sakura me pidió que le explicase, no tenía el valor para empeorar su vida de tal manera, claro Sakurita te llevare ahora mismo le digo intentando sonreír.

Subimos al auto y nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo, estamos a pocas cuadras del centro comercial, _Tommy quisiera que me dejes en el centro, por favor quisiera aclarar mis pensamientos_, me dice Sakura tranquila; tuve un mal presentimiento ¿Estás segura? Le pregunto

_Si._

Había sentido esa incomodidad en el pecho, antes de dejarla en el centro, cuando la había dejado en el centro y la sigo sintiendo aun ahora, después de que ya ha pasado más de media hora, seguro son solo cosas mías pienso, ahora solo debía pensar en encontrar a James y Yukito, luego vería que hacer con ellos.

_**Syaoran P.O.V. (la persona en negrita es Syaoran)**_

Escucho el molesto timbre de mi celular, lo tomo con desgano y sin ver el nombre contesto.

_**Habla Syaoran**_

Syaoran, buenas tardes habla Yukito.

_**¿Qué quieres?**_

Bueno noto que no estás de buen humor pero es que ¿no leíste la carta que te mande?

_**A decir verdad no la leí todavía**_

Bueno en ese caso te digo, que ya necesito la paga por cualquier producto que desees quedarte, y te quedes o no con Sakura deberás pagarme por ella.

_**Que quede claro, que no pagare más de lo acordado, te veo hoy, iré a tu "oficina".**_

Así me gusta Syaoran, espero que hagas la decisión correcta.

_**Eso no te incumbe, ya voy para allá.**_

Miro nuevamente el teléfono no me agrada para nada la sensación que tengo en el estomago, pero no importa, ahora mismo solo debo centrarme en pagar esta cuenta y olvidar todo sobre este trato.

Me dirijo al lugar acordado, una zona vacía un lugar de mala muerte, entro al edificio que ya bien conocía.

Al pasar por la segunda puerta me encuentro con los ojos grises que parecen no haber cambiado nada.

_***unas horas después***_

Llamo nuevamente a Tomoyo, quien no contesta el celular, me pongo un poco nervioso.

Miro el reloj por milésima vez desde que llegue a casa ¿A qué hora planeaba llegar Sakura?

Veo nuevamente el pequeño papel que tengo en mano, _"llegare un poco tarde, estoy con Tomoyo, no te preocupes atte. Sakura"_

Un poco tarde, ¡si ya son las once de la noche! Definitivamente tendría que enseñarle ciertas cosas a Sakura en cuanto llegue.

Siento mis ojos cerrándose mediante pasa la hora, no puedo evitarlo, y caigo dormido.

Abro los ojos nuevamente, ya era de día y el sol se colaba entre los pequeños espacios de la cortina.

Inmediatamente me paro, a paso rápido me dirijo al cuarto principal y encuentro la cama tal y como estaba la noche anterior.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina esperándome encontrarla como varias veces lo había hecho, ella con una enorme sonrisa, recibiéndome con un cálido abrazo, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Siento como el estómago se me revuelve, y voy hasta la puerta de entrada, estoy a punto de salir pero escucho un extraño sonido desde el lugar en el que estaba mi pie.

Bajo la vista y me encuentro con un sobre blanco, lo tomo entre manos, es de la clínica de Hong Kong, rápidamente lo abro.

Leí lentamente cada línea del escrito _**"El resultado de las revisiones es positivo",**_ son las palabras que se repiten en mi cabeza una y otra vez, Sakura está embarazada, por alguna extraña razón siento en algún lugar dentro mío cierta calidez que recuerdo haber sentido hace mucho tiempo, ¡íbamos a tener un bebe!.

Cuando estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida, de mi casa para ir a buscarla a la casa de Tomoyo el endemoniado aparto suena , abro la tapa del celular y la pongo contra mi oreja.

_**Habla Syaoran**_

Hola Syao

_**¿¡Que quieres ahora!? **_

Awwwww Syao, no tienes por qué hablarme así solamente me preguntaba si, no se quisieras pasar por mi departamento hoy en la noche….

_**¡No! Cuantas veces te dije que te alejes de mí, no quiero nada contigo **_

Ohh Syao tus palabras me hieren, pero ¿estás seguro de que no quieres nada conmigo?

_**¿Necesitas que te lo repita? ¡no quiero nada contigo! **_

Bueno, bueno entonces solo me queda divertirme un poco con la castañita que tengo vendada a mi lado.

_**¿Castañita? ¡¿Tienes a Sakura?! No te atrevas a tocarla.**_

Vaya, parece que ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco ¿verdad? Bueno, que te parece si vienes a mi casa, y no se nos divertimos un poco y veo si te la devuelvo completa.

_**Estaré allá lo más rápido que pueda.**_

Siento una enorme presión en el pecho, apenas puedo respirar, los ojos me arden, no dejare que lastimen a **_mi Sakura._**

* * *

><p>Wow! Ni yo me esperaba esto XD, bueno espero que les haya agradado, por cierto agradezco de corazón a:<p>

Miaka-chan, Amore Hearts, xXxSaRixXx, Belli-li, Val-san, Adrix mellark, Sakurali23, Anaiza18, Maru-chan1296, Yayis98, mrcds Yane´s, Sara Wells, Nanitayi Li, Sakuro cefiro, Rose, Sari Natsuki, BlossXbrick quienes dejaron un comentario o más :3 y por supuesto a las personas en general que hacen seguimiento a esta historia, sin más que agregar (Creo) jejeje se despide con un cordial saludo!

Noo-sama


	7. Does it worth saving me?

_¡Hola a todas! Les traigo el Nuevo capítulo de ¡Tangled!, espero que se lo pueda entender mejor :3 Jajaja sin más que decir (por ahora)!a leer!_

_**¿Does it worth saving me?**_

_**Del capítulo anterior: (Syaoran P.O.V.)**_

Siento una enorme presión en el pecho, apenas puedo respirar, los ojos me arden, no dejare que lastimen a _**mi Sakura.**_

No me tome las molestias de sacar un auto, fui corriendo por el centro, hasta llegar a aquel enorme edificio rojo, sin darme ni un segundo de descanso me dirigí hasta el ascensor, escuche un ligero sonido que me dijo que ya había llegado a mi destino, toco la puerta y me abre la odiosa mujer cuyo rostro no he podido olvidar.

_**Normal P.O.V. (._.)**_

_Hola, Syao_ dice la mujer con voz felina, _¿En dónde está Sakura?_ Pregunta torpemente el castaño.

__Vamos Syao, ¿Para que la quieres? Si me tienes justo en frente tuyo_, responde la mujer colocándose de forma rápida sobre el pecho de Syaoran, quien al sentir su contacto se retiró como si le quemara.

_Sy-a-o-ran deberás hacer lo que quiera, y cuando quiera, claro si quieres que te devuelva a Sakurita completita_, dijo la azabache con tono amenazador.

Syaoran maldijo internamente, estaba en manos de la mujer más loca de Hong Kong, debería tener cuidado al entrar en su territorio.

Al ver que el ambarino se había calmado por completo la mujer prosiguió con lo que hacía, se paró de puntas y beso al castaño, quien no tuvo más opción que responderle.

_¡Así me gusta!_ Dijo la mujer, lo tomo por la mano y lo llevo a la habitación principal.

_¡Espera quiero hablar con Sakura!_ Dijo Syaoran notando las intenciones de la azabache, quien bufo con desesperación, _está bien, pero solo por un momento, no quiero que ella piense que la rescataras en ese mismo instante, ya le deje bien claro que primero te disfrutaría_- respondió ella.

_Eres una…_. _Te aconsejo que no completes tu frase interrumpió la mujer, ahora sígueme_ le dijo al castaño quien pareció tensarse un poco.

Al recorrer el largo pasillo del lugar llegaron a una puerta de color negro, la mujer la abrió de golpe, al hacerlo entro lentamente, _buenas tardes Hideki, Kane, Ran_ saludo a los tres hombres fornidos que al parecer vigilaban a la castaña.

La aludida al escuchar la voz femenina retrocedió unos pasos, levanto la vista, tenía unas enormes ojeras oscuras, _¡Syaoran Li!_ Exclamo a todo pulmón, corrió en su dirección, pero unos pasos antes de poder llegar hasta su objetivo sintió un par de fríos brazos rodearla por la cintura.

_¡Tranquila Sakurita! Ya te dije que no saldrás de aquí tan fácil,_ antes de poder terminar se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina, _Sakura ¿Estás bien?_ Pregunto el ambarino la oji verde quedo algo impresionada, la seria voz de Syaoran sonó algo diferente se podría decir que hasta preocupada, se sintió de alguna forma feliz, al volver a la realidad solo pudo decir un casi inaudible _"sí"._

La mujer que los veía desde la puerta noto la forma en la cual se veía la pareja interrumpió el momento_, ¡bueno! Eso es todo lo que tendrán ahora Sakurita me llevare a Syao_ dijo poniéndose de puntas para lamer lentamente los labios del ambarino, quien sintió una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver como Sakura derramaba lágrimas al ver que él no se oponía a tal acto.

Al sentirse satisfecha con lo que acababa de hacer la mujer llevo a Syaoran fuera de la habitación, _vaya Syao, al parecer te encariñaste con la piojosa esa ¿verdad? Si hasta le preguntaste como estaba, bueno, solo espero que ella no se entere de lo que haremos esta noche_ término diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa surcándole el rostro.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más lo tomo de la mano camino unos pasos y abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

_¡Estas enferma Mei Ling!_ Le grite, ya que ella se sacaba la ropa, me miro algo divertida _¿Por qué lo dices Syao? _Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa socarrona.

_Al lado esta Sakura, ¡no hare esto por nada!_

Ella toma su ropa en manos, se viste con las prendas que hace un momento estaban en el suelo_, bien en ese caso Syao, tendré que acudir a mis amigos, tal vez después de ver un poco de sangre de Sakurita si estés dispuesto a lo que sea ¿o me equivoco?_

Sentí la furia roerme las venas, tal vez podría dormirla, pero ¿Cómo sacaría a Sakura?, escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose _–Espera-_ fue la única palabra que tuve que decir, para que ella entienda que haría cualquier cosa para que no toque a Sakura.

En cuanto se me acerco me sentí increíblemente repugnado.

_***la mañana siguiente***_

Una sonriente Mei Ling salía del cuarto en el que había estado toda la noche con Syaoran, se dirige al cuarto de al lado, _Sakurita ¿adivina qué? ¡Ya puedes irte!_ En ese mismo instante la aludida la vio con algo parecido al odio, se paro y salió por la puerta rápidamente, en el camino vio a Syaoran, quien intento hablarle pero ella solamente paso de largo hasta encontrar la puerta de salida, atravesando los pasillos de una manera increíblemente rápida llego hasta el hall del edificio, sintió el frio del invierno azotando su rostro y su cálido cuerpo pero le importo poco, ya que en ese momento se encontraba extremadamente enojada.

Sintió como alguien jalaba de su brazo derecho, Sakura espera, fueron las palabras de la áspera voz a su espalda, _¡no quiero!_ Respondió ella, en cuestión de segundos termino acorralada contra la fría pared, _Syaoran Li, tu estuviste co-con ella ¿no te parece normal que no te quiera ver ahora?_

-Sakura hice lo que hice con ella porque ella me amenazo_- ¿pero no podías haber declinado su oferta?, ¿No podrías haberme sacado de ahí antes?, ¿No podrías haber tenido la decencia de hacer lo que hicieron en otro lugar alejado? No tienes idea de lo que pase ahí dentro, sola esperando que vayas por mí, pero…. Al verte por fin me encuentro contigo y esa horrible, mujer besándose y haciendo tantas cosas en el cuarto de al lado_, El tomo sus hombros con las manos, _no podía hacer eso Sakura me dijo que dejaría que esos tres hombres te hagan lo que quieran, no sabes lo que haría si te perdiera ¡si perdiéramos a nuestro bebe!_ Grito finalizando sus palabras.

Sakura quedo petrificada ante las últimas palabras que le dijo Syaoran, ¿Cómo sabia sobre el bebe? Pero lo más importante fue, que el por primera vez le había mostrado que ella o algo en ella le importaba genuinamente.

_¿Cómo sabes del bebe?_ Pregunto la castaña_, simplemente lo sé, Sakura hazme el favor de ir a casa, está haciendo un frio tremendo, solo quiero que descanses ¿vale?_ Fueron las palabras el hombre.

-E-está bien- fue la respuesta de Sakura, quien sentía unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer su rostro él había aceptado al bebe con los brazos abiertos.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Durante todo el camino el me toma de la mano, me siento más feliz que nunca, al llegar a nuestro hogar el me cuida como nunca imagine que haría, me hace recordar cómo se comportaba con migo cuando acababa de llegar aquí desde el hospital, tan atento, cariñoso, tal vez ahora había logrado cambiar un poco de él.

Siento que él se acuesta a mi lado, me abraza por la espalda y en un leve susurro me pregunta con un perfecto inglés ¿does it worth saving me? A duras penas logro voltearme, yes it does le respondo al momento en el que me acercaba a besar sus cálidos labios.

_***ese mismo día***_

_**Tomoyo P.O.V.**_

_Bien muchachos, ¿qué información tienen? _Pregunto.

El primero en responder es Kentaro, pudimos averiguar que Yukito Tsukishiro se encuentra en el país, también que el retiro una gran suma de dinero de una de sus cuentas bancarias, por último, que compro un boleto de avión con destino a Estados unidos el cual es para mañana, a las once de la noche.

_¿Y que saben de James?_ Les pregunto nuevamente algo apresurada, esta vez responde Yue –todavía no hemos podido averiguar sobre él, aunque tenemos varias deducciones le diremos lo que sabemos mañana, solo para estar seguros si es la información correcta- dice con su usual expresión seria, dejando de lado lo dicho sobre James pienso en voz alta, _parece que debo tomar una medida drástica, que tal si me consiguen un par de matones para mañana en la tarde, ¿podrían hacerlo?_ Les pregunto a los tres espías.

Mueven la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aprobación, muchas gracias señores, espero ver los resultados mañana les digo a modo de despedida, los tres salen rápidamente de mi oficina.

Yukito Tsukishiro, James recen para que yo no los encuentre, si llego a hacerlo les hare pagar con sangre lo que le hicieron a mi Sakura, pensando en ella creo que debería llamarle para explicarle sobre la carta, pienso en el momento en el cual veo mi celular sobre la mesa de noche.

_¡Tan, tan! lo sé, lo sé no quería dejarlo ahí, pero lo siguiente sería difícil de explicar en dos capítulos distintos, a por cierto ¡lo de las frases en inglés! ¿Does it worth saving me? Quiere decir ¿vale la pena salvarme? Y "yes it does" quiere decir "si" XD bueno espero que le hayan encontrado algo de interesante, porque para mí como que no estuvo: S ¡ja! Bueno eso lo recompensare con lo que pasara en los siguientes capis __ sin mas que agregar a la extensa nota se despide con ¡un cálido abrazo! _

_Noo-sama_


	8. Beautiful Goodbye

_**Beautiful goodbye **_

El celular sobre la mesa de noche empezó a sonar, lo tomo lentamente "Tomoyo" es el nombre de la pantalla, ¿Por qué me llamara tan temprano? Son las siete de la mañana, cojo el celular entre manos y apretó el botón verde

__¿Tomoyo?_

_Emmm si hola Sakurita, ¿Cómo has estado? Me pregunta

_Muy bien le mentí ¿y tú?

_Bien Sakurita, solo quería estar segura de que estas bien responde con voz algo extraña

_Tommy ¿recuerdas lo de la carta? Le pregunto antes de que se despida.

Tras un momento de espera ella responde _"si, pero no sé si quieras saberlo Sakurita"_ en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente

_Por favor Tommy dime el significado de la carta le pido.

-Está bien te lo diré, solo quiero que recuerdes, que cualquier cosa que necesites me la puedes pedir ¿está bien?-

_Claro Tomoyo, gracias.

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí como poco a poco moría, de una u otra forma ambas terminamos sollozando, l-lo sí-ento mucho Sakurita fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Me sentí vacía, como es posible que me hayan quitado la vida tan fácilmente, ahora todo tenía sentido en mis recuerdos, había sido vilmente engañada por dos personas, una de la cual escape y la otra de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*el mismo día en la noche*<strong>_

Por nada cambiaría de planes aunque me costara el alma y el corazón, ya lo había decidido.

Escuche la puerta de entrada crujir los lentos pasos hasta la habitación hasta poder ver su rostro ¿estoy mal o veo sus ojos brillar? En cuanto me ve a los ojos me sonríe de alguna forma extraña la cual no puedo decodificar, intento restarle importancia, en cuanto se acerca hacia mi pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, lo llevo hasta la cama, las suaves caricias que me da por un momento me hacen pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer, _"me dije que no cambiaría mis planes" _pienso, al terminar lo que había empezado no puedo evitar llorar, esta sin lugar a dudas era la despedida más dulce que yo le podía dar.

Al notar mi estado, el solamente me besa un par de veces y me abraza posesivamente, hasta quedar dormidos.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente al sentir las vibraciones provenientes debajo de la almohada, todo estaba oscuro, veo hacia mi derecha, así encontrándome con una cabellera despeinada y una musculosa espalda descubierta.

Lentamente me paro intentando hacer poco ruido, tras haberme vestido tomo la hoja de papel en la cual había escrito las palabras que ahora no quisiera recordar.

La dejo sobre su mesa de noche, me acerco a él aspiro su aroma, toco su cabello, ya no debía hacer esto, si lo hago tal vez terminaría quedándome, reprimiendo mis ganas de seguir haciéndolo toda la noche veo su rostro tranquilo, le doy un beso en la frente el parece notarlo, por lo tanto me apresuro a salir de la habitación.

Veo todos los detalles de las calles de Hong Kong, en la noche en especial a esta hora parece tan tranquila pocas personas son las que caminan por aquí, no puedo evitar preguntarme los porqués, entre tantos pensamientos no me doy cuenta en el momento en el cual ya me encontraba en frente a la casa de Tomoyo, toco el timbre un par de veces, no tardan mucho en abrir, en cuanto ella me ve se pone aún más pálida de lo que es ¿Saku que paso? Me pregunta

Al escuchar su voz no lo puedo evitar, camino un par de pasos hasta llegar a su lado y rompo en llanto.

De una u otra forma ella había terminado sentada en un sillón y yo llorando sobre su regazo, las palabras nunca llegaron, ella sabía el porqué de mi dolor y para mí las suaves caricias que sentía en la parte posterior de la nuca eran más reconfortantes que un gran discurso que me llevaría a volver con él.

Sentí que por fin terminaba de hipar y el nudo de mi garganta había dejado de molestar considerablemente.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me pregunto con su dulce voz.

Si, le contesto al momento en el que le doy una sonrisa.

Me responde el gesto, Saku, es tarde deberías ir a dormir un par de horas y luego vemos que hacemos _¿está bien?_

Si muchas gracias Tommy le digo dejando que me tome de la mano para llevarme a la habitación en la cual dormiría esa noche.

"_Ten dulces sueños"_ son las palabras con las cuales sale de la habitación.

Le agradezco aunque creo que no me escucho, ni bien mi cabeza toca la almohada mis cansados ojos se cierran.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hago al abrir los ojos es voltearme para verla, no se encontraba allí, que extraño, ella nunca se levanta a esta hora pienso.<p>

Un sentimiento de preocupación se me acerca, por lo tanto me preparo para ir a buscarla.

La sala, la cocina, los baños, el jardín, el estacionamiento, todos los lugares se encuentran como usualmente están, vacíos.

Nuevamente voy a nuestra habitación en busca de mi celular, debería llamarle, automáticamente llevo la vista a mi mesa de noche y me encuentro con un papel amarillento doblado en dos, con un mal presentimiento lo tomo entre manos, para leer su contenido:

"_Syaoran Li, sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré a tu lado, es mas no sé si estaré en la misma ciudad o en el mismo país, debo decirte mis palabras de despedida a través de un papel, porque si lo hubiese hecho en persona, sé que no hubiese tenido el valor para irme es más tal vez no te hubiese dicho nada._

_Debo admitir que en un principio no quise creer lo que me había enterado, es algo simplemente retorcido, intente con toda mi alma no creerlo pero con ayuda de esa información mis recuerdos ya tienen sentido._

_Debo admitir que no estoy muy segura si llego a sentir algún tipo de rencor en tu contra, es mas no estoy segura si algún día llegaría a sentir algún tipo de rencor en tu contra, pero sé que lo que me hiciste no está bien, y por el bien de nuestro bebe he decidido que lo mejor sería separarme de ti, sé que no es justo que yo decida separarte de nuestro bebe, pero por su salud y la mía decidí que sería lo mejor._

_Si te lo preguntas sé que algún día lo veras, quien sabe tal vez antes de lo planeado, pero ahora no sería capaz de decirte cuando seria el momento en el que lo harás._

_Lamento mucho el despedirme de esta forma pero lamentablemente es la única forma en la que podría hacer lo que hice, todo porque te amo y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo, espero que no me olvides o me reemplaces pues yo no te hare eso, ni en las más locas pesadillas lo haría, nuevamente me disculpo y con el dolor más profundo me despido de ti_

_Te amo Syaoran Li"_

Desde el momento en el que supe de su embarazo, finalmente lo había aceptado, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, una persona tan pura, tan buena y se había ido de mi lado, me pregunto por qué no lo habría hecho antes, no puedo evitarlo, el escozor de mis ojos había incrementado intente aguantarlo pero no pude, sentí como ese líquido cristalino bajaba por mi rostro.

Es así como veo mis recuerdos como una película, había sido de lo peor con ella y lo había aguantado, le había robado la vida a una inocente chica y lo había aceptado.

Sentía poco a poco la furia roerme las venas, tantos años repitiéndome lo mismo, y había logrado ser como lo que más odiaba lo quiera o no era como mi padre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Unas horas después*<strong>_

Despierto muy cansada sin poder evitarlo, me pongo a husmear por los cuartos para ver si me encontraba con Tomoyo.

Llego a uno en especial, en el cual escuchaba varias voces, lentamente camino hacia este.

Abro la puerta mirando hacia el piso ¿Tomoyo? Pregunto en voz baja,

_¿¡Sakura!?_ Dicen al unísono un par de voces.

Subo la vista y me encuentro con alguien a quien jamás pensaría ver de nuevo, siento como la sangre se va de mi rostro y mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina.

_¿James?_

* * *

><p>¡Tan taan taaaaaannn! yo tampoco me esperaba que Sakura escapara, lo sé no era mi plan que lo haga, ese será el karma de Syaoran? XD pues supongo que si, en fin lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo, es que no sé cómo hacer para alargar mis capítulos el pensarlo me da cólera jajaja, en fin espero que le haya agradado el cap. Consejos, tomatazos, etc. al botón azul, ¡saben que quieren hacerlo e_e! jajaja sin más que decir ¡se despide!<p>

Noo-sama


	9. A new beginning

_**¡Hola! Beautiful people que se encuentra leyendo esto e_e, lamento la tardanza es que mi cerebro se volvió una pasa al intentar escribir este capítulo (si no sé cómo lo hice) pero en fin, después de tanto lio con mi pasa, pude lograr terminar este capítulo, espero que les agrade aunque sea un poquito las sorpresitas de allá abajo? :3, sin más que decir (por ahora) ¡a leer!**_

¿James?

Sintió como el aire le faltaba y comenzó a respirar como un pez fuera del agua, Tomoyo dijo algo que ella no logro escuchar y cerró la puerta de aquella habitación para llevarla a la habitación en la que durmió.

_-Tommy, quiero volver a casa con mi hermano y mi padre, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no puedo ver a Syaoran y no me agrada el hombre que está en esta casa-_ dijo la castaña en medio de sollozos.

_-¿Sabes qué? Yo te ayudare para que llegues con tu hermano y tu padre, es mas creo que iré contigo hasta tu casa, sería bueno que me dé un descanso, ¿estás de acuerdo?- _respondió Tomoyo

Sakura solo movió la cabeza de forma positiva

_-Ahora debes desayunar Sakurita, recuerda que tienes un bebe al cual alimentar-_ dijo Tomoyo, Sakura sonrió por la frase dicha aunque no pudo evitar sentir ese sabor agridulce al recordar a Syaoran.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, sintió como una cálida mano la guio hasta la mesa y le puso la comida en frente.

_¡Sakurita debes comer! Yo vuelvo en unos minutos y espero ver que ya hayas acabado por lo menos la mitad de todo lo que tienes aquí señorita_, fueron las palabras que escucho al momento que veía una delicada figura salir a paso rápido del lugar, se limito a hacer caso a las palabras de la amatista y comenzó a comer los alimentos que tenía en frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda había ocurrido tan rápido, la compra de los boletos, su almuerzo y su cena, ya era la noche del siguiente día y se encontraba parada al lado de Tomoyo esperando a que anuncien el momento para que ellas entren al avión.

Por un momento Tomoyo había, ido a hablar por teléfono, la vio algo enojada, y hasta por un momento creyó ver una mirada algo malvada en ella, sonrió de manera inconsciente y se dio vuelta para pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días, por un momento estuvo a punto de correr hacia las frías calles de Hong Kong y dirigirse al lugar en el cual tenía tantos recuerdos, ver los ojos ámbares que ya extrañaba tanto y decirle que nunca más lo dejaría, que lo quería tanto, dio un paso hacia adelante, pero sintió una mano agarrando la suya.

_Sakurita ¿A dónde vas?_ Fueron las calmadas palabras que la hicieron volver a la realidad, sintió los ojos arder como un infierno.

_-a ninguna parte-_ dijo con la voz quebrada, en cuestión de segundos sintió una reconfortante calidez rodearla, no pudo evitar llorar como una bebe en ese lugar a pesar de prometerse que no debía hacerlo, ya que se haría daño y no solo a ella también al bebe que tenia dentro.

Unos minutos después escucharon el llamado para abordar el avión

_-No te preocupes Sakurita, veras que todo mejorara-_ le dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa, _-espero que si Tommy-_ le respondió ella intentando imitar la sonrisa que acababa de recibir, en ese momento se apresuraron a abordar el avión.

Vio unos momentos a través de la ventanilla del avión, sintió como sus ojos iban pesando más y más, no le importo mucho la incómoda pose en la que estaba y se dio un merecido descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían transcurrido veinte horas desde que despegaron de Hong Kong, y ya se encontraban cerca de Nueva York

_-Sakurita despierta, ya llegaremos enseguida-_ dijo la azabache al momento en el cual le daba delicados codazos a la esmeralda.

_¡No quiero!_ respondió una Sakura adormilada, Tomoyo rió ante su respuesta y la dejo descansar unos momentos más.

_***Unos minutos después***_

No era necesario que llames a la azafata para que me haga despertar, ya lo estaba haciendo, decía Sakura con los cachetes inflados, solo escucho risas como respuesta.

¡No es gracioso! Hasta le dije _–papa, no quiero ir al instituto todavía_- oh dios mío casi muero de un infarto al escuchar sus risas siniestras, seguía quejándose.

_-Sakurita, te asustaste por nada….- _

Con una gran suerte encontraron un taxi al cual se subieron rápidamente, tras unas cuantas risas y una larga charla sobre trivialidades se encontraban cerca de central park, al haberle pagado el dinero al taxista se bajaron para adentrarse al gran lugar.

Amabas caminaban con un cómodo silencio, el cual se vio roto al llegar cierto lugar del recorrido.

_-aquí conocí a James-_ dijo Sakura sentándose en uno de los bancos del lugar, al ver que los ojos de la castaña se volvían rojos, Tomoyo se apresuro a hablar

_-Sakurita, no vale la pena recordar a ese mal nacido de James, yo digo que sería mejor, que nos adelantemos y vayamos a ver a tu padre y hermano-_

Sakura inmediatamente se puso tensa _-¡que excusa le pondré a mi hermano, y a mi padre!-_ les va a parecer muy extraño que vuelva después de tanto tiempo y sola, estoy en problemas Tommy, decía algo asustada.

¿Sabes qué? Se me ocurrió una gran idea, tu solo me seguirás la corriente, ahora creo que deberíamos ir a ver a tu padre ¿te parece bien?

Por alguna razón, la voz te Tomoyo la hizo relajar, movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, -no estamos muy lejos, llegaremos en diez minutos como mucho dijo Sakura brindándole una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Toque el timbre de la puerta un par de veces, escuche lentos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta y al abrirla vi un par de ojos abiertos como platos.

¡Papa! Exclame y sin esperar su respuesta lo abrace

-¡hija, tanto tiempo!- no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar su voz, no podía decir que lo había extrañado, ya que casi todo el tiempo que había estado fuera mi casa no le recordaba, pero se sentía tan bien el estar rodeada por el calor de una persona tan importante para mi.

Al separarnos el vio atrás mío, y entre en cuenta de que no venía sola.

Papa, una amiga me acompaño, espero que no sea inoportuna nuestra llegada le dije sonriéndole.

-Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, Tommy, el es mi papa Fujitaka Kinomoto-

Tras un saludo de mi padre y una reverencia de Tomoyo la suave voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar por toda la casa

Hija sobre lo que comentaste, no su visita no es nada inoportuna ¡eres mi hija! Sabes que nunca serias mal recibida, y claro la señorita Tomoyo es bienvenida, toda amiga tuya es bien recibida, me dijo tranquilo.

Nos invitó té caliente, el ambiente es tan acogedor me dedico a ver todos los detalles de la casa, había varias fotos colgadas en la paredes, los colores crema decoran todo el lugar, tal y como puedo ver en algunos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente.

Siento un par de suaves codazos en mi estomago, _¿Verdad Sakurita?,_ ¿sobre qué? Pregunte ya que no había escuchado nada sobre la conversación que entablaron mi padre y Tomoyo.

Le comentaba a tu padre que vinimos por que la compañía en la que trabajamos nos pidió que trabajemos por tiempo indefinido aquí, y también que James no pudo venir por que el debe atender varios juicios en Hong Kong.

Termine de asimilar toda la información que acabo de escuchar,- si papá-, no sabemos cuánto tiempo debemos trabajar aquí, pero suponemos que no será mucho.

El pareció sorprenderse un poco, -es raro que james no haya venido siempre estaba a tu lado _¡eran inseparables!-_ Dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, la verdad es que por un tiempo había sido así.

Intento sonreírle, si es así padre pero el está muy ocupado, y como te comente suponemos que el tiempo que estemos por acá no será mucho.

El resto de los minutos que estuvimos ahí, me dedique a pensar sobre los buenos recuerdos que me traía estar sentada en la sala de mi hogar, si definitivamente este es un buen cambio para mí.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí la mano de Tomoyo sobre la mía

Sakurita, tu padre fue a hacer la cena y dijo que vayamos a acomodarnos, le sonreí, claro vayamos arriba le dije.

Tras acomodar nuestras cosas, bajamos hacia el comedor, en donde encontramos a mi padre sentado y esperándonos con la comida hecha.

En el transcurso de la cena solo tocamos temas de trabajo, supuestamente Tomoyo y yo trabajamos en una de sus muchas empresas encargadas de "hacer y distribuir diversión" como lo dijo Tomoyo, resulta que su madre es dueña de una productora de toda clase de juguetes.

-¡bueno! Ya son las once de la noche, y ustedes deben estar cansadas, así que si desean ya pueden subir a descansar-

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, después del largo viaje solo tenía ganas de estar sola y descansar aunque ya lo había hecho

-llamare a Touya, para que sepa que volviste, supongo que él estará aquí mañana- fueron las palabras que escuche antes de subir a mi antiguo cuarto.

Al estar dentro de mi cómoda cama sentí una extraña paz invadirme, de una u otra forma me sentía mejor en mi casa, o eso quiero creer.

_***por la mañana***_

Tomoyo y Sakura desayunaban entretenidas en la mesa, ya le habían dicho a Fujitaka que estarían ausentes durante todo el día ya que tenían que encargarse de ciertos asuntos.

_-Me siento algo nerviosa-_ decía Sakura jugando con sus dedos

Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza como gesto maternal, vio una sonrisa de Tomoyo –_sé que es así, pero ¿no te dan ganas de ver a tu bebe? Digo con tus genes tan lindos será un bebe tan, taaaaan kawaaaiiiiii-_ respondió Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, jajaja eso espero creo que ya deberíamos salir, es mas ya se nos hizo algo tarde para la cita que pediste.

Ambas salieron con unas enormes sonrisas a causa de la gran imaginación de Tomoyo, diciendo que tan lindo se vería su bebe, y como podría vestirla si fuera niña, o que cosas podría enseñarle si fuera niño.

_***unas horas después***_

Hace unos pocos minutos, la joven doctora entro a su oficina diciéndole la noticia a la castaña.

_¡Felicidades, será madre de dos bebes!_

El tiempo pareció detenerse, los sonidos pararon, todo parecía estar estático, Sakura seguía en la misma posición, dando la impresión de ser una estatua.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- pregunto la amatista, tomándole suavemente el brazo, Sakura pareció haber salido de su ensoñación.

Con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada perdida, ¡serán dos bebes! Pensaba con la felicidad saliendo por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Tan, tan! Quien se esperaba no uno, sino dos bebes para Sakura, pues debo decirle que hace diez minutos ni yo XD, bueno les digo desde ahora que la historia terminara en tres o cuatro capítulos (si es que hago un epílogo o algo por el estilo) nuevamente gracias por sus hermosos reviews, se hacen querer :D, lamento mucho si hay HORRORES de ortografía o escribí algo mal, a veces esos detalles se me pasan :S, ahh y antes de que lo olvide, lamento si les molesta el poco spanglish que utilizo no puedo evitarlo jajaja.**_

_**P.D. Yuuki-chan (si te puedo decir así) hare todo lo que pueda para mejorar por mi cuenta ya que lamentablemente no tengo beta (y soy completamente primeriza XD) espero que en este capítulo se entienda algo mejor, y si no pues como hago la separación de diálogos? XD si lamento parecer tonta con la nota, gracias por tu crítica (la cual no fue para nada cruel) me dices que te pareció el capítulo, estamos en contacto **____**!**_

_**Sin más que decir (por ahora) se despide con un cordial saludo!**_

_**Noo-sama**_


	10. Snuff

_**Snuff.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo, solo será relatado del punto de vista de Syaoran, sabrán un poco de su pasado, y emm solo eso? D:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Holding back won't turn back time, believe me I've tried"_

.

_***23 de abril, 2007***_

Tomo su décima copa de whisky o ¿era ron? No le importo mucho, sintió el especial y delicioso ardor que dejaba el licor por todos los lugares que recorría, como pocas veces había estado en su vida, demacrado, con los ojos ardiendo a mas no poder, pensó nuevamente en la única persona en la que pensaba desde hace tres o cuatro meses, sus ojos verdes con ese increíblemente hermoso brillo que había estado extrañando tanto, se sentía como una mierda, y podía apostar a que se veía como una.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar que era el mismo perro que en vida su padre había sido, la furia y rencor lo embargaron, no se dio cuenta cuando había roto la copa que estaba entre sus manos, vio el líquido amarillento mezclarse con su sangre, cuando noto que un charco de sangre se había formado en el piso se puso alerta, logro caminar hasta el hall de su casa, pero antes de poder tomar un teléfono sintió sus parpados pesarle, y cayó al suelo.

_._

_¡Feimei te dije que no quiero jugar!_ Decía un pequeño niño de cabellos cafés con las mejillas infladas

_-Vamos Syaoran, solo será unos momentos-_ dijo la hermosa niña tomando una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, llevándolo hasta la habitación de sus padres.

_¡Fanren, no me gusta bailar!_ Dijo el niño cuando una de sus hermanas le hacía bailar como si fuera uno de sus muñecos.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, pero lo único que él vio fue un jarrón roto, y las caras completamente pálidas de sus cuatro hermanas.

El no entendió porque sus hermanas estaban tan preocupadas.

_-Es solo un jarrón, yo le diré a mama que yo lo rompí-_ dijo el niño intentado tomar las partes del jarrón entre manos.

_-No ¡Syaoran! Ven conmigo ahora mismo-_ le dijo Fuutie tomándolo de la mano de una mano y jalándolo hacia afuera, Fuutie, Sheifa y Syaoran los tres menores del lugar fueron a encerrarse a una de las habitaciones menos habitadas del lugar.

_**-No, papa ¡noooo!-**_ escucharon amabas chicas, los gritos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres, esperaron desde el fondo de su corazón que su hermano no haya escuchado los gritos de sus hermanas mayores, ambas empezaron a cantarle una canción al niño que se encontraba con la cabeza baja en una de las esquinas del oscuro cuarto.

Más tarde cuando el niño se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, paso por uno de los baños y noto que tenía la luz encendida, sintió curiosidad por ver quien se encontraba ahí, a esas horas, vio por la rendija de la puerta y noto que era su hermana Fanren ella llevaba moretones en todo el cuerpo, eran pocos sectores los cuales se notaban blanquecinos, lo demás era de un color morado, abrió los ojos como platos, cuando ella noto que él lo vio se tapó todo el cuerpo con una bata blanca, se dirigió a él y lo tomo por la mano, lo llevo hasta su habitación.

_-Syaoran, lo que acabas de ver, por favor olvídalo, no es nada-_ dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

_-No Fanren, no puedes decir que no es nada, el hombre que se hace llamar nuestro padre es una bestia-_ dijo el niño con los ojos ardiéndole.

-_pe….pero Syao, no digas nada, solo te causara problemas-_ respondió la castaña con lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro.

_-¡Nada de eso Fanren!, te….prometo que cuando sea grande….yo me encargare de sacarlas a ti a nuestras hermanas y a nuestra madre, solo aguanten un par de años más, hasta que pueda trabajar y lo hare, lo veras Fanren-_ respondió el niño hipando

_Consternada por las palabras de su pequeño hermano lo abrazo –Syao… e… eres un a…a…ngelito-_ le respondió ella, en pocos minutos cada uno se encontraba dormido en su cama.

.

Ya habían pasado cuatro largos años, de aguantarse golpizas, terribles tratos y el que una vez de niño le había hecho uno promesa a su hermana, de una u otra forma se había hecho de suficiente dinero como para darle comodidad a sus hermanas y a su madre fuera de su casa por unos meses.

Una noche de invierno ya había planeado todo, esperarían que Hien se durmiera, y llevarían a cabo su plan de escape.

Cada uno ya había tomado sus cosas más valiosas y una que otra joya que podrían vender si lo necesitaran, las cuatro hermanas ya se encontraban fuera.

_-Esperen un momento, debo traer a nuestra madre-_ les dijo el castaño advirtiéndoles que no hagan ninguna clase de ruido.

Entro a su casa que estaba a oscuras, lentamente fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres y la vio, su hermosa madre con los ojos cerrados durmiendo al lado de ese _demonio._

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado _–madre, ya es hora- _le dijo lo más bajo que pudo, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se levantó de su cama se vistió rápidamente y salió haciendo poco ruido.

Antes de que el joven de cabellos castaños pudiera salir por la puerta de su habitación sintió como lo jalaban torpemente del brazo, lo hicieron caer al suelo y golpearon sin piedad sus costillas y estómago.

_-¡A donde crees que vas, no puedes llevarte a mi familia!-_ el hombre siguió hablando pero dejo de escucharlo, llevo una mano a su bolsillo y agarro el cuchillo que había tomado por si acaso hace unos minutos.

No era asesino y no planeaba serlo, por lo tanto decidió por clavárselo en la pierna, escucho un fuerte grito, y supo que en ese momento debería irse, sin ver atrás.

Salió corriendo del lugar y finalmente se encontró con su madre y sus hermanas.

.

Era un doce de julio, en la noche cuando en la carretera de Fuzhou a Xiamen se dijo en todos los noticieros y radios que se había dado un terrible accidente de bus y solo diez de cincuenta personas había podido sobrevivir, entre ellas se encontraba un joven chico de no más de dieciséis años, con la mirada perdida.

"_Ese día yo morí con ellas" _se repitió durante muchos años, viviendo aislado de toda la gente, hasta que un día un hombre de apariencia generosa lo vio tirado en medio de la calle, y se apiado de él.

Liam Reed era su nombre, un día el decidió sacarlo de la miseria, resulta que él era uno de esos hombres de negocios, un hombre "mujeriego" que por asares del destino no podía tener hijos.

Él le pago los estudios, el lo crio como a un hijo, pero el daño dentro del castaño ya estaba hecho, y el trabajo de Reed no ayudo a mejorar el carácter y personalidad del ámbar, solo logro empeorarlo un poco más.

Desde los veinte años, el joven Syaoran se había dedicado por completo al trabajo de su nuevo padre, _trata y trafico de blancas_, no tenía ni un ápice de pena por las jóvenes que pasaban por sus manos, por lo tanto el trabajo por largo tiempo se le dio muy bien.

Un día, a sus veinticuatro años de edad, Reed le había dicho que debía conseguir a alguien con quien casarse, desde ese entonces se puso a buscar a una candidata que podría ser la ideal para el puesto.

_-Las europeas son muy delgadas y planas, las sud americanas son muy altas y escandalosas, las chinas son muy extrañas y bajas-_ decía viendo los diferentes _"catálogos"_ que le ofreció su padre, pero entonces la vio, la foto de una pequeña japonesa.

Facciones delicadas, pureza y belleza en cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda, desde ese momento supo que no le importaría esperar una eternidad para tenerla, pero ella debería ser suya.

Entre tanto se había enterado que la pequeña japonesa se había mudado a un lugar algo lejano, a Nueva York, una conocida ciudad de continente lejano, pero el ya estaba al tanto de que su padre tenía suficientes medios para tenerla.

Por una u otra razón no quiso que la secuestraran, por lo tanto maquino un "pequeño" plan con un hombre llamado Yukito Tsukishiro.

"_Tu nombre será James, y lo que debes hacer es traer a la chiquilla, cueste lo que cueste, y te tardes el tiempo que te tardes"_ fueron exactamente las ordenes que Syaoran le dio.

Lamentablemente Liam Reed había fallecido unos meses antes de poder ver a su hijo adoptivo casado, este pudo superarlo a duras penas, es que ese hombre se había ganado su afecto en poco tiempo siendo una figura paterna que él no había tenido.

.

Tras informes semanales, fotos mensuales y mucho tiempo de espera ya había llegado finalmente el día en el cual la vería, se sentía completamente dichoso, finalmente tendría lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado, se acerco lentamente y vio abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes con suma pesadez.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, se proclamo su dueño, la enamoro de manera muy fácil y rápida, abuso de ella física y psicológicamente, de su confianza, de su amor y había logrado hacer que se vaya de su lado, prácticamente la había obligado.

.

Abrió los ojos algo asustado, sintió el sudor frío recorrerle la frente _"soy un monstruo" _dijo entre susurros, al terminar la frase quiso darse una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos pero entro en cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, poco después se entero de que había sido Eriol, el novio de su prima quien lo había llevado al hospital al haberlo encontrado desangrándose cerca a la puerta de su casa.

Un par de días después de salir del hospital lo había decidido, cambiaría por ella, por sus hijos, por su difunta madre y hermanas, por Liam Reed que había sido un padre para él, y sobre todo por su progenitor, para no ser como la persona que había odiado más en toda su vida.

_***13 de noviembre, 2007***_

Un hombre de porte elegante caminaba despreocupado por las calles de Hong Kong, se permitía sonreírle a pequeños niños y a una u otra persona que encontraba agradable a la vista, fue hasta su casa y rápidamente encendió su computadora, abrió su correo electrónico y se encontró con lo que hace tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

El mensaje decía exactamente esto:

_**Syaoran, sabes que no haría esto si no fueras un pariente mío, o si no me hubiese enterado de lo que has estado haciendo, y si te lo preguntas Sakurita fue la que tuvo la idea de hacerte este pequeño presente vía internet, dice que le gustaría que veas a LOS angelitos, por cierto la niña se llama Ahri Li, el niño se llama Souta Li .**_

Y a continuación se veían documentos adjuntos, se apresuro en darle click a estos y ante sus ojos se desplegaron varias imágenes, en las primeras ecografías se podían ver a penas unas pequeñas formas no muy distinguibles, pero mediante avanzaban las imágenes podía ir notando dos pequeños cuerpecitos, avanzando un poco más podía notar como ya estaban más formados, ¡hasta podía ver sus rostros! cuando vio lo siguiente no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, en las últimas fotos podía ver a dos pequeños bebes estaban juntos y daba la impresión de que se tomaban de las manos, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, y se sintió lleno de esos especiales sentimientos llamados amor y felicidad, no era necesario que Sakura o sus bebes estén a su lado para saber que los quería, y que haría todo por ellos.

Sintió que ya le habían dado suficientes motivos para vivir una eternidad con lo que acababa de ver, por lo tanto se apresuró en salir de su casa, e ir a su oficina, quería algo de compañía y bueno ahí estaba Eriol, un hombre que en no mucho tiempo se había hecho amigo suyo desde el incidente que tuvo para llegar al hospital, al llegar al lugar le mostro las fotos que le habían mandado se sentía tan feliz que imprimió un par de esas fotos e iba caminando por la calle como un hombre loco, mostrándoselas a quien pasara por su lado.

_-¡mire son mis bebes!-_ les decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algunos le respondían, otros simplemente le sonreían y se iban como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, solo se sentía feliz porque sabía que su Sakura y sus bebes respiraban, estaban sanos, no necesitaba nada más.

_Sabía que ella volvería, no sabía cuándo pero el cambio que hizo es por ella no se arrepentía para nada el ser diferente, es más le agradaba ser feliz, sonreír o hasta llegar a reír, no se sentía para nada mal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sip ya lo tengo fríamente calculado, el fic termina en dos capítulos (sin epílogo, creo) muajajajaja lo que no se es como continuara la historia XD, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, hasta a mi me dio pena Syaoran TT_TT, pero bueno, al parecer a cambiado el burro este Jajaja, sin nada más que comentarles acá arriba, las dejo, un abrazote de oso para todas, nos leemos<strong>__**.**_

_P.D. Querida Michelle, te dije que para dejarme tu review (si es que lo querías hacer, y lo hiciste XD) por favor salgas de mi cuenta antes de hacerlo y no lo hiciste y pues ahora no se, se ve extraño que yo misma me haya dejado un review -.-¨ jajaja, pero no hay lio solo tenlo en cuenta antes de usar mi maquina, gracias, ah por cierto nada de noo-sama señorita dime V-A-L-E! la conti va para ti ;)._


	11. If I ain't got you

_**If I ain't got you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Queridas lectoras. Les traigo recién salido del horno el penúltimo capítulo de ¡Tangled! Espero que les agrade :) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había sido un terrible trámite llevar a cabo un juicio estando casi al otro lado del mundo, sobre todo estando con constantes mareos y deseos de vomitar, pero todo había sido llevado a cabo correctamente con ayuda de Tomoyo, su padre y su hermano.

_-¿Sigues pensando en el juicio?-_ dijo cierta azabache entrando por la puerta del lugar, haciendo que la castaña salga de sus pensamientos.

_-Sí, no sé si hice bien Tommy- _dijo con algo de cansancio.

_-Si en su momento te pareció una elección correcta, me parece que hiciste bien Sak-_ respondió su amiga, al ver que continuaba callada siguió hablando, _-además ya les habías contando a tu padre y hermano que el padre de tus bebes solo te había ayudado en la terrible situación por la cual pasaste, cambiar la versión de tu historia a último momento y con ellos presentes, creo que no hubiera sido la mejor idea –_ termino de decir Tomoyo.

_-Sí, cuando tú lo dices vuelvo a creer que hice bien, aunque me da un poco de pena haber metido a la cárcel a Tsukishiro-_

_-oh dios Sakura, por la culpa de ese hombre te pasaron una sarta de barbaridades y aun así ¿te da pena?-_

_-Como no me daría pena, si ahí mismo estaban su esposa e hijos-_

_-¿lo ves? Es aun peor, casado, con hijos y aun así haciéndote….. -_ antes de poder continuar con la frase se vio interrumpida por una frase proveniente del piso de abajo.

_-¡monstruo, Tomoyo la cena esta lista!- _

Sakura salió del cuarto con el rostro rojo, probablemente a darle un pisotón a su hermano y decirle que no era un monstruo. Tomoyo sonrió, Sakura era prácticamente una niña si tan solo la hubiese conocido antes…. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro y se apresuró a bajar al comedor.

Al estar abajo, se encontró con tres personas sentadas en la mesa, esperando pacientemente su llegada, si se sentía feliz.

_-Sakura, ¿ya sabes que harás?, ¿volverás a Hong Kong?-_ pregunto un hombre de apariencia bondadosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura puso a un lado sus cubiertos lentamente se limpió la boca con alguna servilleta que encontró por ahí, acomodo sus brazos de manera estratégica y por fin habló, _-Padre, me parece que esperare un tiempo más, debo aclarar mis ideas, y por cierto tiempo quisiera mantenerme lejos de ese lugar, no tengo los mejores recuerdos que digamos_- dijo la castaña con un atisbo de sonrisa.

_-Si me permiten, deseo retirarme de la mesa, me siento mareada-_ dijo Sakura, al haber terminado todos los alimentos de su plato.

Estuvo alrededor de media hora sola, recostada en su cama sobando su vientre que iba creciendo de manera escandalosamente rápida, sintió que abrían la puerta de su cuarto, por lo tanto se apresuró a limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas que seguramente tenía en el rostro.

Sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado derecho, luego a su lado izquierdo y finalmente al frente suyo.

_-Buenas noches, monstruo_- dijo su hermano

_-Buenas noches Saku- _continuó Tomoyo.

_-buenas noches, hija-_ termino Fujitaka con un beso en su frente, escucho sus pasos encaminándose a la puerta _–buenas noches_- dijo, aunque probablemente ninguno la había escuchado, sonrió y durmió tranquila, _amaba a su familia._

.

Sintió como unas manos grandes se posaban una en su cintura y otra en su hombro, _-¡monstruo despierta!- _le dijo la molesta voz de su hermano.

Como pudo se dio la vuelta para ver a Touya _–eres un pesado_- le dijo levantándose de su cama algo somnolienta, se vistió lentamente y se tomó un largo tiempo para terminar de alistarse para su dichosa salida.

_-¡monstruo apúrate, La cita es en media hora!-_ dijo Touya elevando la voz, ya que se encontraban en distintos cuartos.

Sakura entro por la puerta y le saco la lengua de manera infantil, _-ya estoy lista, pesado-, _puso una mano en su espalda y se encorvo ligeramente hacia atrás, el tener dos bebes a los cuales no les faltaba mucho para nacer dentro de ella no era lo más cómodo que digamos.

Al llegar al piso de abajo vio a Tomoyo y su padre, ambos viéndola con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo inigualable en las miradas_, -¿estas lista Sak?- _le pregunto Tomoyo.

_-Si estoy lista, Tommy_- le respondió la castaña sonriendo, al cerrar los ojos sintió un resplandor chocándole en el rostro, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Tomoyo quien en ese momento le estaba sacando fotos de todos los ángulos imaginables, sintió una gota recorrerle la nuca, _"Tomoyo no cambiaría_" se dijo sonriendo.

.

Al llegar al hospital, les avisaron que debería estar internada por un par de semanas, hasta que nacieran los bebes, también que debería quedarse ahí hasta que sus heridas cicatricen, ya que sus bebes nacerían por cesárea, en un principio a Sakura no le agrado para nada la idea, pero con Tomoyo diciéndole que iría todos los días, acepto quedarse ahí.

La espera en el lugar, fue demasiado estresante para Sakura, es que no podía esperar para tener a sus bebes en brazos, pero se dijo que la espera valdría la pena.

Todos los días de las dos semanas que se había encontrado internada en el hospital, siempre veía a Tomoyo entrar por la puerta de la habitación, con unas cuantas películas en mano, le había hecho ver desde la caperucita roja hasta el diario de Briget Jones, y debía admitir que le había gustado mucho esa compañía, no sabía que haría sin Tomoyo.

.

Era un diez de noviembre, cuando amaneció el cielo despejado, con los pajarillos brindándole una armoniosa melodía al ambiente, y en la habitación 350 del hospital general de nueva York se encontraba una bella mujer durmiendo sobre una no muy cómoda cama.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue llevar una de sus manos a la altura de su ombligo, al despertar le gustaba acariciar su vientre, ya que sentía una que otra patadita, pero esta vez su vientre ya no estaba abultado, quiso pararse pero sus piernas estaban dormidas, con desesperación jalo la bata de interna que llevaba puesta y analizo su figura, tenía una extraña cicatriz debajo del ombligo, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando alguien abrió la puerta eran Touya, Tomoyo y su padre, los tres la vieron y no pudieron evitar reír.

Touya movió la cabeza en gesto negativo _"su monstruo siempre sería igual" _pensaba.

.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos años del nacimiento de los bebes, habían sido dos años de risas, llantos, momentos inolvidables, y ella se sentía demasiado culpable de haber privado a Syaoran de ese maravilloso tiempo con Ahri y Souta, en ese momento necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, por lo tanto espero a que sus hiperactivos hijos tomaran su siesta y encendió su computadora, vio la lista de conectados para hablar y gracias al cielo Tomoyo tenía el icono de color verde encendido.

Hizo click en la palabra que decía "llamar" y en menos de un bip, ya escucho un chillido del otro lado.

_-¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo esta Ahri?, ¿Cómo esta Souta?-_ fueron las palabras de la amatista

_-Ahri y Souta están perfectamente, gracias a Dios, y yo, creo que también lo estoy- r_espondió Sakura.

_-Saku, dime en que estás pensando- _dijo Tomoyo, a sabiendas de que la oji-verde estaba preocupada por algo.

_-Pensaba en ir a Hong Kong, lo más pronto posible- _escucho silencio del otro lado y vio a Tomoyo con una expresión pensativa.

_-¿porque?-_ fue la pregunta del millón, esta vez Sakura se quedó pensativa.

_-le extraño demasiado_- dijo con los ojos llorosos_, -y creo que no fue bueno haber separado a los niños de su padre, por casi dos años-_ dijo sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta se hacía cada vez más molesto.

_-Sakurita, hablaremos de esto mañana-_ dijo la azabache cortando la comunicación de manera muy apresurada, lo cual dejo anonadada a la castaña, quien en ese momento fue a dormir la siesta al lado de sus hijos.

.

Las tres personas sentadas en distintos sofás de la residencia Kinomoto miraban a Sakura esperando su respuesta

_-Si estoy más que segura, quisiera viajar y pronto-_ dijo decidida.

_-En ese caso, Touya ve a preparar tus maletas, por que iremos a Hong Kong-_ dijo Fujitaka dejando sorprendidos a todos en la sala, _-si me disculpan, también iré a preparan mis maletas, hija te aconsejo que también lo hagas-_ al haber finalizado sus palabras, Fujitaka se dirigió a su cuarto.

_-Saliendo del tema de viaje Tomoyo, me parece que haber venido de Hong Kong hasta aquí, y solo para hablar fue muy…..-_

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la suave voz de Tomoyo, -_fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y me parece que es la mejor decisión, para ti y para los niños-, -ahora creo que lo mejor sería que vayamos arriba, a preparar las maletas de los niños y las tuyas-_ dicho esto ambas fueron a prepararse para el viaje, que al parecer harían ese día.

.

Había sido toda una odisea, llevar a los niños al aeropuerto, intentar que ambos se tranquilicen pero con la ayuda de Touya, Tomoyo y su padre, habían logrado llegar sanos y salvos al avión que los llevaría a Hong Kong.

Sakura sintió algo de pánico, al ver la mirada asesina de Touya asomarse por sus ojos, seguramente pensando en Syaoran, pero esta cambio bruscamente cuando Ahri y Souta se acercaron a él para abrazarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, _"este viaje será interesante" _le dijo Tomoyo viendo la misma escena.

.

_-¿y por cuanto tiempo fue?-_ pregunto Sakura

_-Me dijo que alrededor de un año, el psicólogo le dijo al séptimo mes que ya no necesitaba ir, ya que mostraba una gran mejora, pero él pensó que lo mejor sería ir un tiempo más-, -como te dije en un principio yo no quería tener el mínimo contacto con él, pero gracias a Eriol, le hable, y resulta que es una buena persona-_ termino diciendo Tomoyo con una expresión seria.

_-¿y sabes algo más sobre cómo estuvo?-_ siguió preguntando la castaña.

_-Sí, Eriol me dijo que hasta el incidente que lo llevo al hospital estuvo muy deprimido, pero después de las fotos que le enviamos de Ahri y Souta ha mejorado demasiado, y lo pude notar cuando por primera vez desde que lo vi, me sonrió, y estuvo comportándose demasiado gentil y atento las últimas veces que Eriol y yo fuimos a visitarlo –_

_-y sabes si…. ¿estuvo con otra mujer?-_ pregunto con expresión ausente la jade

_-¡para nada!, Eriol me dijo que en sus momentos de depresión solo se quedó en su casa, no salió ni siquiera a comprar nada para comer, después, cuando mejoro y ya se animó a trabajar, iba de su casa a su trabajo y viceversa –_

Al terminar el habla de la azabache, Sakura se quedó con una expresión soñadora, viendo al vacío.

"_Él ha cambiado para bien Sakura, ese es el poder de un alma tan pura como la tuya" p_ensó Tomoyo.

.

El camino del aeropuerto a la mansión Daidouji le había parecido aún más largo que volar desde Nueva York hasta China, y todo era porque no había dormido mucho, su único consuelo era saber que al llegar al lugar podría darse su bien merecido descanso.

En cuanto entro a la habitación en la cual debería dormir lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama, abrazar a sus hijos, y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana.

.

Se despertó a causa de unas risillas que se escuchaban demasiado cerca, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Ahri y Souta riéndose, al parecer de ella.

Sin decir un que o un porque Sakura se hizo de modos para hacerles cosquillas a ambos niños, lamentablemente se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta.

Al verle el rostro Tomoyo rio suavemente aun así se apresuró para hablar_ -Sakurita, ya que los niños y tú se despertaron, quisiera que por favor se alisten para cenar, ya les deje los atuendos que se tienen que poner doblados en sus respectivas camas, la comida ya está lista ¡les estaremos esperando!- _dijo la amatista con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura llevaba puesto un bello vestido de color crema, adornando su apariencia con distintos accesorios que había encontrado en un joyero que llevaba un cartelito de letras muy visibles que decían _**-¡úsame!- .**_

Ahri tenía puesto un lindo vestido de color verde, acentuando así sus lindos ojos ámbar, y por ultimo Souta llevaba puesto un elegante traje de sastre de color café, acentuando los jades que había heredado de su madre, al verse listos aunque sin comprender el porqué de sus formales trajes, fueron hasta la sala del lugar.

A medida que avanzaban, se iba escuchando una bella melodía, por alguna razón Sakura sentía el corazón palpitar a mil por hora, lentamente entró al lugar, al levantar la mirada sonrió como nunca antes había hecho.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-da! Lo dejare hasta ahí e_e, primero les diré que el último capítulo de ¡Tangled! Será más largo, uhum es que no se, me pareció que este capítulo se me acorto mucho :c, espero que les haya agradado, sin mucho más que decir, espero que hayan pasado una fantabulosa navidad, y espero que pasen un mejor año nuevo, ¡las adora!<em>

_Noo-sama_

_P.D. oh dios mío, ¡soy burrica! ¡No puedo creer como olvide decirles :O! resulta que los capítulos 7, 8, 10 y 11 (ósea este XD) llevan ese nombre que les puse por distintas canciones , me gustaría mucho si las escuchan, ya que son de mis preferidas :3 :_

_Cap.7 ¿does it worth saving me?- nickelback_

_Cap.8 Beautiful goodbye- Maroon 5_

_Cap.10 Snuff- Slipknot_

_Cap.11 If I ain't got you- Alicia Keys (aunque me gusta más la interpretación de Maroon 5 XD)_


	12. Sunday Morning

_**Sunday Morning**_

.

.

_**El capítulo final de ¡Tangled!, espero que les agrade…**_

_._

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do__  
><em>_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew__  
><em>_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need__  
><em>_In darkness, she is all I see_

.

El comedor estaba prácticamente forrado con rosas rojas y peluches de distintas formas y tamaños, varios conocidos estaban parados frente a ella la recibieron con una sonrisa, y hasta creyó haber escuchado una pequeña carcajada, en pocos segundos las personas se movieron y dejaron a la vista a un par de ojos que penetraban su frágil cuerpo, era el no podía estar equivocada.

Se veía anonadada, no sabía si moverse, caminar, a donde ir ¿Qué hacer?

De un momento al otro la bella melodía que era tocada por el cesó con un glorioso final, tras unos segundos de calma que la melodía brindo al ambiente por fin el castaño se levantó de la fina banca de madera.

La pequeña niña que se encontraba al lado suyo, gentilmente jaló de uno de los bordes del vestido de su madre, asegurándose de que solo ella le escuche le pregunto,

-mami, ¿es el nuestro papi?-, para ser tan pequeña ya era muy perceptiva, con un suave gesto le dio a entender que su respuesta era afirmativa, en cuanto lo entendieron la pequeña Ahri tomo de la mano a su hermano, corrieron tan rápido como sus piecitos se lo permitieron y al chocar con las piernas del ámbar le gritaron a todo pulmón ¡Papi!

Sorprendido, feliz, contento eran muy pocas palabras para describir sus sentimientos, de una u otra forma logro arrodillarse para abrazar a los niños, sin lugar a dudas ese era el mejor día de su vida.

Al terminar el prolongado abrazo, tomo a ambos pequeños entre sus brazos y vio en dirección a la castaña, quien en ese momento clavo su seria mirada en sus ojos, gesto el cual le rompió el alma, antes de poner nuevamente a los niños en el suelo les dio un amable beso en la frente

–Si quieren pueden comer helado, hay mucho en aquella mesa- les dijo sonriendo, al haber escuchado las palabras del afectuoso hombre salieron corriendo al lugar en el cual se encontraba tal preciado banquete.

A pasos lentos y dudosos se acercó a la mujer de mirada helada, puso ambas manos en su estrecha cintura e hizo que caminara hasta una esquina del enorme salón.

Al fijar su mirada en el rostro femenino intento hacer de lado las palabras escritas con marcador en su rostro, las cuales eran:

"Mami ama a papi" escritas en sus dos mejillas y frente, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver el lindo bigote que tenía pintado sobre sus delgados labios, al ver que su ceño fruncido aumentaba, se apresuró a hablar antes de escuchar cualquier palabra que ella le pudiese decirle

–Sakura, sé que lo que te hice, es imperdonable fui todo menos un hombre que necesitabas y se, mejor dicho estoy seguro de que perdonarme es una de las cosas más difíciles que alguien en tu puesto podría hacer. ¡Diablos! Si yo fuera tú ya me habría dado un buen golpe, pero tengo que decirte que pienso expiarme de todos y cada uno de mis errores…. lamento haberte hecho la vida imposible – termino diciéndole con una seriedad impasible.

Espero su respuesta, un minuto, dos minutos llegaron hasta los tres y nada venia de boca de ella, quien parecía meditar sobre más cosas de las que pudiese concebir su cabeza.

Al cuarto minuto, las personas del salón quienes tenían una amena charla se voltearon sorprendidos, al haber escuchado el sonido de un golpe seco, al ver en dirección de semejante sonido se encontraron con una castaña con las mejillas rojas y ambas manos sobre la boca, al ver a su derecha se encontraron con el ámbar con la mirada gacha y una marca roja de cinco delgados dedos en su rostro, todos se vieron sorprendidos y por poco Tomoyo suelta un chillido, de no ser por Eriol quien hizo que se calme.

.

.

-Te ves mal- fue el saludo con el cual le recibió su ahora mejor amigo.

-Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo- le dijo el castaño entrando por la puerta de su oficina como zombie.

-Sigues pensando en lo que te dijo- afirmo el oji azul

-Sí, no dormí pensando buscando alguna solución para que me perdone- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

-En ese caso, mi estimado amigo creo que tengo algunas ideas para ayudarte- le propuso Eriol.

.

Con una sonrisa que delataba que se traía algo en manos, el castaño toco el timbre de la gran casa que tenía en frente, le abrió la puerta una bella mujer acompañada de dos niños quienes inmediatamente se abalanzaron a sus brazos.

¡Papi! Le gritaron ambos provocándole una gran sonrisa, no supo como pero los tres terminaron recostados en el suelo, claro que el aprovechaba en esas circunstancias sus largos dedos para hacer cosquillas a ambos niños, al haber pasado unos cuantos minutos escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, al subir la vista se encontró con una alegre mirada jade que demostraba una clara diversión.

-Syaoran-le dijo con una cálida voz

El no creía que le hablara tan fácilmente, sobre todo después de haberse mostrado tan enojada con él la última vez que se vieron

-si los tienes en el piso, tu lavaras sus prendas- dijo antes de irse hacia la cocina, dejando al castaño desanimado con sus hijos mirando su triste expresión.

-papi ¿etas tiste?- pregunto Souta, analizando la expresión de su padre, quien en ese momento le dedico una radiante sonrisa

-no cariño- le respondió con una voz dulce.

-ahora, vamos con su madre, tengo una noticia que darles- dijo el castaño tomando a cada uno de sus hijos entre brazos, yendo en dirección por la cual hace unos segundos se había ido oji-verde.

No fue ninguna sorpresa el escucharla tararear en la cocina mientras cocinaba algún tipo de dulce, seguramente para Ahri y Souta.

-Sakura, si no te molesta quisiera llevarte a ti y a nuestros diablillos a pasear, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto el castaño.

Sakura dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la esperanzada mirada ámbar, no lo pensó dos veces para responderle con un leve asentimiento y un atisbo de sonrisa.

.

La oji-verde agarraba con algo de curiosidad algo que parecía ser una reja de metal, la acaricio de arriba para abajo, de izquierda hacia la derecha, y seguía sin saber que era lo que tenía en frente.

-me rindo- dice con un lindo puchero asomándose en el rostro, de un momento al otro siente la venda que tenía en los ojos, dejarla al descubierto, al ver hacia el frente ve un letrero de letras enormes y coloridas, "missing monkey" es el nombre que tenía el letrero estampado, al ver el dibujo que acompañaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era un pequeño mono, y por la forma de su cuerpo, pudo deducir que estando vendada le había acariciado nada más y nada menos que el colorido trasero.

Al ver su rostro sonrojado los presentes que se encontraban en el lugar rieron, ella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguía siendo despistada, aniñada y muy atolondrada Sakura.

Al haber entrado en cuenta de que se encontraban en un hermoso parque de diversiones el cual le traía maravillosos recuerdos de su estancia en Hong Kong, no pudo evitar preguntar algo que no podría pasar por alto.

-¿y en donde está toda la gente?-

-en cualquier lugar, menos en este parque- respondió sonriendo Tomoyo.

Ante la dudosa mirada jade se escucho otra respuesta.

-Syaoran, pago para que por hoy, solo entremos nosotros- dijo Eriol sonriendo de manera encantadora.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña Syaoran solo reacciono de una forma, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a cuantos juegos vieran en su camino, durante esa tarde serian solo los dos ya que en esos precisos momentos con ayuda de Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka y Touya los niños estaban distraídos rondando por el parque, al igual que ellos.

Tras haberse subido a todos y cada uno de los juegos del parque, haber vomitado de tres a cinco veces y claro haberse llenado de algodón de azúcar, todos los presentes se encontraban exhaustos y sentados en distintas bancas del lugar.

Ambos castaños estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando al vacío, sin hacer o decir nada, para bien o para mal cuando la castaña estaba a punto de decir algo escucho las dos vocecillas que la traían literalmente loca, claro en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Entre risas y risas, la tarde paso y cada persona en su cama se encontró.

.

.

-Todavía no lo perdonas ¿verdad?- preguntó la amatista con un deje de tristeza en los ojos.

-no Tomoyo, si hasta tú me explicaste detalladamente las cosas en nuestra estadía en nueva York- dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos.

-eso es cierto, pero ¿planeas hacerlo?- siguió diciendo las azabache

-No lo sé, no estoy segura, algunas veces pienso que sería mejor olvidarlo todo y decirme que ha cambiado, luego me pongo a pensar en tus palabras y me digo ¿será que en realidad ha cambiado, y me ama de verdad? Para mi saber qué hacer, es una decisión muy difícil- dijo la castaña suspirando.

-y si te dijera que el sí ha cambiado, y te mostrase alguna prueba de ello?- le pregunto Tomoyo mostrándole una sonrisa diminuta.

-quisiera ver eso- dijo algo sorprendida la oji-verde con la mirada expectante posándose en su mejor amiga.

Se vieron envueltas por un silencio, hasta haber llegado a la gran recamara de la peli negra, quien sin dudarlo ni un momento se dirigió al pequeño baúl que tenía escondido debajo de su cama.

Lo abrió con suma delicadeza, de ese lugar saco unas cuantas cajitas de distintos colores y tamaños, también algunos frascos que pudo identificar como perfumes y uno que otro objeto el cual no pudo ver muy bien, al haber llegado a lo que parecía ser la base del hermoso baúl tomó una libreta, la cual era de un prolijo color blanco.

-Cuando Syaoran asistió al psicólogo le dijo que sería lo mejor que el anotase todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y pensamientos en cualquier lugar, en este caso la libreta que tengo entre manos, también le dijo que sería lo mejor que él le mostrase sus apuntes a alguna persona de confianza, y decidió dármelo a mí- Tomoyo se vio en ese preciso momento algo pensativa, pero aun así continuo hablando.

-y voy contra la promesa que le hice, de no mostrar a ningún otro ser vivo estos escritos, pero me siento obligada a mostrártelo, porque sé que si lo ves, confiaras en mis palabras- termino diciendo la amatista, poniendo la delgada libreta entre las manos de la oji-verde, tocándola suavemente como si con el mínimo roce, esta pudiese desintegrarse la recibió, antes de abrirla tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

En la primera página como si fuese la frase que albergo dentro suyo por mucho tiempo, encontró en una esquina de la libreta escrita la frase la cual hizo que su mente volara, muy lejos del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

"_En donde quiera que este, ella es mi ángel y Dios mío te estoy y estaré eternamente agradecido por haberla puesto en mi camino"_

Al haber leído la frase, sintió como si una pequeña porción de su alma se hubiese recuperado del gran dolor que hasta ahora tenía presente, sin la intención de mover su mirada de los escritos, dejo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, y se dedicó a pasar la página, para ver lo que seguía.

"_Te amo en lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi ser..._

_Te amo como no amé nunca porque solo tú me enseñaste el verbo amar._

_Te amé en tu presencia, y te amo en tu recuerdo._

_Y aunque dejaras de amarme, yo te seguiría amando eternamente igual"_

.

_"Gracias a ti, mis tormentas han cesado, mis pensamientos nublados se han aclarado y este triste corazón se ha alegrado, si esto no es amor es el más dulce de los odios"_

Para esos momentos sentía una enorme alegría recorrerle las venas, vio como la libreta tenía todas las hojas llenas de hermosos versos.

-Saku-chan, Syaoran me entrego la libreta con el ultimo escrito que hizo antes de que llegues aquí, y no pude leerlo, me parece que deberías leer ese verso antes de continuar- escucho la delicada voz de su amiga quien vio como el cuerpo de la castaña se movía de una forma que delato que en ese preciso momento lloraba, antes de poder pararse para ir a su lado Sakura se había parado y había salido corriendo del lugar, reacción que ella no esperaba, antes de correr tras ella para ver el porqué de su precipitada salida, tomo la libreta entre manos y en voz baja leyó las letras escritas con una perfecta caligrafía.

_Ella es la roca en la que me apoyo,_

_El sol de mis días,_

_Y, digan lo que digan de ella,_

_Señor, ella me acepto y me convirtió_

_En todo lo que soy._

_._

Sintió una cálida y solitaria lagrima deslizarse por su pómulo izquierdo e inmediatamente se la quitó del rostro sin esperar ni un segundo más fue hasta la habitación en la cual dormían los niños, era hora de hacerlos despertar e ir a la casa del castaño, lugar al que seguramente Sakura se dirigía.

.

.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Despues de todo el tiempo que pase fuera de Hong Kong, y tenía grabada la dirección en la mente, nunca la olvidaría de eso estoy segura.

Le di algo de dinero que encontré en mi bolsillo al taxista, quien me dijo algunas cosas que no entendí, pero aun así salí apresuradamente del taxi, y esperando con todo el corazón que él se encontrase dentro de su casa, toque el timbre esperando ver alguna respuesta.

Espere unos cuantos minutos, y nadie me abrió la puerta, por lo tanto desanimada y limpiándome el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en ambas mejillas empezaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Gracias al cielo antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar como para no escuchar las puertas abrirse alguien apareció dándome una esperanza.

A lo lejos pude ver un rostro conocido, corriendo fui hasta encontrarme con tal persona

-hola, Eriol ¿se encuentra Syaoran?- le pregunto

-sí, se encuentra dentro, y te sorprenderías si ves lo que está haciendo en la cocina- dijo sonriendo, antes de irme hacia allí le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Al entrar por la puerta, siento mi corazón palpitando tan fuerte que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque, siento las mejillas arder y también una enorme necesidad de verlo, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido me acerco a hurtadillas a la cocina, y me encuentro con Syaoran, vestido con un lindo delantal de color rosado, decorando con fresas y crema lo que parecía ser una torta, sin querer hacerlo rio en voz alta, y él me escucha.

-hola Syaoran- le digo asomando medio cuerpo por el umbral de la puerta, el simplemente cubre los pasteles que se encontraban sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-no viste lo que estaba haciendo ¿o sí?- pregunto como si fuese un niño pequeño, haciendo alguna travesura.

-se ve delicioso- le respondo

Con gesto desanimado me ve -se supone que era una sorpresa- me dice encorvando ligeramente sus labios, como si estuviese triste.

No supe que paso alrededor mío, ya que solo sentí unos suaves labios posándose sobre los míos ¿o fue al revés?

-Eeeeeuuuuu- escuche que dos infantiles voces se quejaron, por un momento pensé que había sido algún delirio mío, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando Syaoran lentamente se separó de mí, para ver en dirección de la cual provinieron las voces, así encontrándonos con dos muecas de asco, sin poderlo evitar sonreí con complicidad al ver a Tomoyo viéndome desde la puerta, con una cámara entre manos.

.

.

-Estas D-I-V-I-N-A- deletreó la amatista al ver a Sakura con el vestido de novia, quien se sonrojo al notar como su amiga le tomaba fotografías de todos los ángulos imaginables, ni siquiera su prominente pancita que albergaba a una futura Hiraguizawa podría detener la fascinación de Tomoyo por fotografiarla.

-G…gracias- mascullo la castaña sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas y de no ser por la entrada de su "gran salvador" Eriol ella supuso que hubiese estado posando un buen rato más…

.

"_Recuerdo, que fue un domingo por la mañana, cuando tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme por segunda vez, cuando me diste una segunda oportunidad, y por fin realice mi sueño de amarte de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles y por fin mi ángel, pudimos profesarnos el más dulce de los odios"_

Al terminar de escribir el verso Syaoran envolvió la libreta con un lindo papel de regalo de color rosado, y lo dejo sobre la cama que compartían, vio a través del gran ventanal que tenía en frente y se encontró con el hermoso paisaje de un almuerzo familiar en el cual se encontraban sus amigos cercanos, él nunca se había imaginado terminar así, con amigos que lo apoyan, personas que lo quieren, un par de diablillos que le alegran los días y sobre todo una bella ángel que cambio su vida y derritió su congelado corazón.

_***Fin***_

* * *

><p><em>Aww no puedo creerlo pero aquí acabo Tangled! TT_TT, personalmente me siento muy bien al haber terminado y publicado el capítulo final de esta historia (ya que es la primera que termino) y pues no se… se siente bien ^^! Espero que les haya parecido un lindo final, ya que personalmente me agrado, infinitas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron reviews, agregaron a favs y follows o simplemente leyeron, en serio ya saben que un escritor no es nada sin personitas como ustedes, me pareció demasiado "divino" el haber recibido apoyo en una historia como esta, ya que no se la violencia no es bien recibida y no lo será, pero bueno alguien iba escribir algo parecido después y preferí hacerlo antes (?) jajaja lo siento, ni se de lo que hablo, creo que sufro algún tipo de paro por parte de mis neuronas, la verdad me gustaría escribir más aquí abajo, pero no quiero llegar a molestarlas por una nota tan extensa que habla de tonterías (y lo estoy logrando XD) en fin…<em>

_Pasando a otro tema, este último capítulo, tiene como título "Suday morning" canción de Maroon 5 la cual me pareció que va acorde al capítulo de cierta forma, y la última canción que por ahora les recomendare es __**"TANGLED" **__de la misma banda (Maroon 5, lo se soy toda una fan XD) canción con la cual muchas veces me inspire para escribir escenas que no hubiese podido imaginar, si la escuchan sabrán a cuales me refiero, sin más me despido, deseándoles lo mejor para este año que recién empieza, cumplan sus sueños y metas._

P.D. ¡Lo olvidaba! En cuanto a las frases escritas en la libreta de Syaoran

"_Te amo en lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi ser...__Te amo como no amé nunca porque solo tú me enseñaste el verbo amar.__Te amé en tu presencia, y te amo en tu recuerdo.__Y aunque dejaras de amarme, yo te seguiría amando eternamente igual"_

Fue una frase que encontré en internet, la cual modifique levemente, y lamentablemente no encontré a su autor

_Ella es la roca en la que me apoyo,_

_El sol de mis días,_

_Y, digan lo que digan de ella,_

_Señor, ella me acepto y me convirtió_

_En todo lo que soy._

Es una frase que saque de un libro titulado "las mujeres que aman demasiado" tampoco pude encontrar al autor (a no ser que sea de Robin Norwood, la autora del libro) en cuanto a las otras frases, salieron de mi cabeza, y debo admitir que no fue fácil, ya que no tengo madera de Poeta TT_TT!

P.D. 2 ._. oh dios tengo algo parecido a alzheimer lamento escribir tanto jajaja, les iba a comentar preferirían un epilogo o una serie de drabbles situados en distintos capítulos del fic? yo ya tengo planeado lo que haré, pero les pregunto por las dudas, gracias por responder ^^!

Atte. Noo-sama


End file.
